Jurassic Extinction
by alicja21
Summary: Imaginez que ce n'est pas forcément ce qui est visible la plus grande menace... L'Homme a toujours été prompt à dompter " Mère-Nature" et si les rôles s'inversaient...? Car comme vous le savez " la vie trouve toujours un chemin..."
1. I

**Au Manoir Lockwood...**

Benjamin Lockwood venait de raccrocher le combiné du téléphone avec une expression trahissant sa propre tristesse sur son visage.

Maisie Lockwood sa petite fille s'en inquiéta.

\- Grand-père? Demanda-t-elle.

\- L'Arcadia...Commença-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

\- Le navire a coulé et parait-il, qu'il n'y a aucun survivant...Reprit-il en se prenant le visage entre les mains, accablé par cette triste nouvelle, quand une voix familière s'éleva soudain.

\- La seule façon d'en avoir le cœur net, c'est d'envoyer une expédition! Monsieur John Hammond se tenant sur le seuil de la porte.

L'expression de tristesse de Benjamin Lockwood s'évapora en un rien de temps, pour laisser place à la stupeur, car les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis plusieurs années...

\- Maisie. Dit soudain son grand-père.

\- Veux-tu bien demander à Iris de nous préparer du thé ça serait gentil.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, avant de sauter du lit sur lequel était allongé le vieil homme, puis sortit en refermant la porte derrière elle. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à chercher Iris, la jeune fille se stoppa nette en entendant le nom du visiteur.

\- John Hammond?! Le " Père" de Jurassic Parc ?! Ici dans son propre Manoir?! Maisie n'en revenait pas! Bien-sûr, la jeune fille avait déjà vu son portrait seulement, elle n'y avait pas prêtée autant d'attention que ça. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pensée qu'un jour, il serait amené à passer sa porte d'entrée! La jeune fille colla donc une oreille attentive tout contre la porte de la chambre pour en savoir un peu plus sur l'objet de sa visite quelque peu inattendue! Maisie savait uniquement que l'Arcadia avait coulé en ne connaissant pas les occupants à son bord et qu'une expédition était envisageable...

\- Cette petite ressemble à sa mère! Dit soudain Hammond, les yeux pétillants de malices en la regardant partir.

\- Jamais de mon vivant, je n'aurais pensé te revoir un jour ! Lâcha soudain Benjamin Lockwood d'une voix trahissant son émotion.

\- La situation n'est pas au beau fixe n'est-ce pas? Reprit Hammond en le toisant d'un regard accusateur.

\- Je...Je suis désolé John! Lockwood pleurant presque.

\- Tu viens de perdre des gens qui te sont chers!

\- JE T'INTERDIS de dire une chose pareille! Je ne suis pas venu ici pour recevoir tes condoléances!

En entendant cela, Maisie prit peur lorsque Hammond continua.

\- Si je suis ici c'est pour te prévenir que j'organise une expédition comme je le disais!

Lockwood était perdu.

\- Mais John...Comment peux-tu penser qu'ils soient encore en vie?

Hammond gardait le silence avant de reprendre d'une voix submergée à son tour par l'émotion que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- C'est de ma faute...Dit-il en regardant Lockwood à présent.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai envoyé là-bas...Tania et les autres...

Maisie se recula horrifiée.

\- Non! Dit-elle d'une voix étranglée, tout son corps se mit à trembler de détresse tandis que les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, quand la gouvernante la surprit ainsi.

\- Maisie? Qu'est-ce que tu...?

La fillette releva la tête, les yeux rouges et ruisselants de larmes avant de se mettre à hurler.

\- L'Arcadia a coulé et Tania était à bord! Avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre en pleurant sans retenue.

\- Maisie! Cria Iris à son intention, mais c'était inutile...

Quand Iris ouvrit la porte pour s'excuser de cet incident, les deux hommes la regardèrent d'un air triste.

\- C'était inévitable...Dit Lockwood.

Maisie était en train de retourner ses affaires, cherchant quelque chose de précis, tout en ignorant les larmes qui coulaient à flots, quand enfin elle mit la main dessus. Il s'agissait d'une photo nous représentant toutes les deux, le sourire aux lèvres, en faisant des grands signes de la main. La fillette la serra contre elle, avant de s'allonger sur son lit en continuant de pleurer.

Maisie aimait Tania, c'était grâce à elle, qu'elle adorait les dinosaures! Quand son temps libre lui permettait, elle venait la chercher pour passer toute une après-midi rien que toutes les deux! L'emmenant même sur son lieu de travail, pour qu'elle puisse découvrir ce qu'était le métier de paléontologue, tout en lui faisant voir des collections privées.

Certes, il y avait des squelettes dans les musées, mais tout le monde était sensé savoir que les plus beaux spécimens étaient cachés aux yeux de tous, et que seuls les spécialistes avaient le droit d'y toucher.

La fillette regarda une nouvelle fois la photo, quand Iris frappa doucement à la porte de sa chambre.

Je peux entrer? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, mais n'obtenant aucune réponse, elle ouvrit la porte pour retrouver la jeune fille recroquevillée sur son lit.

\- Maisie...Dit-elle d'une voix apaisante en s'asseyant sur son lit.

\- Laisse-moi! Va-t'en! Cria la fillette à son égard.

Mais Iris mit ça sur le compte du chagrin et la prit dans ses bras Maisie se laissa faire.

Regarde-moi...Dit soudain Iris.

La fillette leva alors les yeux vers elle.

\- Si Monsieur Hammond est ici, c'est qu'il y a encore un espoir! Reprit-elle en essuyant les larmes de la jeune fille.

\- Et tant qu'il y a de l'espoir...Continua Iris.

\- Il y a de la vie...Termina Maisie.

Iris esquissa un sourire.

La fillette se mit alors à observer de nouveau la photo, quand une larme tomba sur le visage réjouissant de Tania qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer avec délicatesse.

\- Tania est vivante! Je sais qu'elle est vivante! Pensa Maisie de toutes ses forces.


	2. II

Maisie ne trouvant pas le sommeil, décida donc de rejoindre à nouveau les deux hommes pour écouter en cachette leur conversation. Accroupie dans la pénombre, non loin de la porte de la chambre légèrement entrouverte voici ce qu'elle entendit.

\- Tu sais comme moi, qu'Isla Nublar n'était en fait qu'une vitrine destinée aux visiteurs, mais que la véritable usine ou étaient crée les animaux se trouvait en réalité sur l'île voisine. En clair, les petits dinosaures y étaient élevés en attendant d'être transférés à Jurassic Dream. Dit Hammond.

Lockwood haussa un sourcil en ayant un air pensif.

\- Tu crois que...?

Hammond hocha la tête positivement.

\- J'en suis même sûr! Les survivants se trouvent sur Isla Sorna!

\- Mais John...Commença Lockwood.

\- Avec L'Arcadia qui a coulé, les dinosaures sont livrés à eux mêmes et ce sont aujourd'hui des troupeaux entiers qui vivent sur l'île!

\- C'est pour cette raison que trois personnes feront parti du voyage. Reprit Hammond.

\- Nick Van Owen : Un vidéo-documentaliste âgé d'une trentaine d'années. Il a couvert des événements internationaux comme les guerres en Tchétchénie (1991), au Rwanda (1994), et en Bosnie-Herzégovine (1995). Il travaille également de temps en temps pour Greenpeace (attiré par les femmes) en tant que bénévole. Faisant également partie de l'organisation " Terre D'abord", groupe d'écologistes qui se battent pour la préservation et la survie de la planète.

\- Mais ce sont des gens avec des méthodes peu orthodoxes! S'offusqua Lockwood en regardant son vieil ami comme s'il avait perdu la raison.

Hammond continua comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

\- Eddie Carr : Un expert en matériel d'expédition. Il a conçu les véhicules et tout l'équipement, les armes, les téléphones.

\- Sarah Harding : La fille du Dr Gerry Harding, vétérinaire de Jurassic Dream. Elle a consacré plusieurs années de sa vie à l'étude des grands fauves africains, lions, chacals et hyènes. Elle a également travaillé au zoo de San Diego où son père était un spécialiste des oiseaux. Elle s'est ensuite intéressée à la paléontologie, science à laquelle elle a extrapolé ses observations des grands fauves et est devenue une pionnière de l'étude du comportement paléontologique, renommée pour ses théories sur la tendance maternelle des carnivores. C'est une femme indépendante, voulant toujours partir en voyage d'étude.

Hammond fit une pause comme s'il s'apprêtait à annoncer quelque chose de vraiment essentielle.

\- Elle connaît bien Ian Malcolm... Après l'accident de celui-ci à Jurassic Park, elle l'a cherché partout dans les hôpitaux du Costa Rica. Ajouta-t-il.

Voyant que Lockwood ne disait mot Hammond reprit de plus belle.

\- C'est dans l'entrepôt de matériel que doit se réunir l'expédition pour terminer les derniers préparatifs.

\- John...Dit soudain Lockwood étant sortit de son mutisme inhabituel.

\- Ce n'est plus une expédition scientifique, c'est une mission de sauvetage...

Ce fit autour d'Hammond de garder le silence.

\- Quand doit-elle partir? Demanda Lockwood.

\- Le départ est prévu pour demain matin à la première heure! Ceci étant dit Hammond s'apprêtait à prendre congé quand Lockwood l'arrêta.

\- Il y a encore une chose qu'il faut que tu saches...

Hammond haussa alors un sourcil en se retournant.

\- Quoi donc? En étant intrigué.

\- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que Jurassic Dream avait deux hybrides en sa possession. Déclara Lockwood.

\- En effet, le secret de Wu n'a pas été gardé bien longtemps. Répondit Hammond.

\- Et bien...Commença Lockwood.

\- Il se trouve que si! En voyant le regard incrédule que faisait Hammond Lockwood poursuivit.

\- L'Archaéoraptor est un mâle et l'Archaéovénator-rex une femelle!

De son côté, Maisie en savait suffisamment, se relevant d'un bond, elle se mit à courir, traversant cette demeure impressionnante qu'était le Manoir. Parcourant plusieurs étages, avec toutes ces pièces, ces couloirs, une immense bibliothèque racontant à elle seule, beaucoup de choses sur l'homme qui a contribué à la catastrophe que l'humanité s'apprêtaient à affronter. La bibliothèque était la combinaison de deux pièces différentes. Reflétant l'obsession de Lockwood pour les dinosaures autant que la richesse de son patrimoine culturel, scientifique et financier.

La fillette ne s'arrêta de courir qu'en ayant atteinte la porte de sa chambre à coucher! L'ouvrant à la volée, elle attrapa un sac à dos pour y mettre quelques affaires, quand ses yeux se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur la photo de Tania, qu'elle avait soigneusement laissée sur son lit. Maisie la prit alors avec délicatesse pour la mettre dans sa poche, et elle sortit en ayant bien pris soin de refermer la porte de sa chambre en douceur pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon.

\- J'arrive Tania! Pensa-t-elle en se remettant à courir de plus belle, pour franchir cette fois-ci la porte du Manoir qui menait vers l'extérieur car Maisie avait la ferme intention de se rendre à l'entrepôt et de participer, elle aussi! À la " mission de sauvetage!" Seulement, dans sa précipitation la photo glissa de sa poche...

En arrivant sur les lieux, Maisie traîna les pieds entre les équipements électroniques et les véhicules. Soudain, apercevant une remorque, elle jeta un coup d'œil à gauche... À droite... Par réflexe, oubliant qu'il faisait nuit, et que donc elle était seule... Et hop! L'adolescente se glissa discrètement à l'intérieur, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre, jusqu'au matin que les premiers rayons du soleil veuillent bien montrer le bout de leur nez.

**Pendant ce temps là sur Isla Sorna...**

Regardant au loin, je devais me rendre à l'évidence...Isla Nublar n'était plus, L'Arcadia étant désormais sous les eaux, personne ne viendrait donc à mon secours...Une larme roula sur ma joue, j'allais mourir ici avec les quelques dinosaures restant, ce n'était qu'une simple question de temps. Quand soudain, une bourrasque fit virevolter ma chevelure, et qu'un chapeau de cowboy atterrit à mes côtés, je le reconnus sans peine!

Oubliant la prudence, je me mis à crier.

\- Professeur Grant! En regardant de tous les côtés renouvelant mes appels.

\- Professeur Grant! C'est alors qu'une voix masculine me répondit enfin.

\- C'est vraiment une très mauvaise idée!

Je l'aperçus un peu plus loin, je me mis alors à courir dans sa direction tenant toujours son chapeau d'une main.

\- Professeur Grant! Vous êtes vivant! M'écriais-je soulagée.

\- Aaaaahhhh...Je n'ai pas pensé à remercier John pour ce charmant week-end... Dit une autre voix familière tout en recrachant du sable. Malcolm se retournant pour être à présent sur le dos, épuisé mais heureux d'être encore en vie.

Ellie et Yvan le rejoignant, avant de s'écrouler à leur tour sur le sable brûlant, disant d'une même voix.

\- Plus de nage forcée...

\- Où est Milles? Demandais-je, scrutant l'horizon comme s'il allait ressortir de la mer comme par enchantement.

\- Probablement noyé...Répondit Grant.

Quand j'aperçus, une jeune femme flottant à la surface de l'eau sans vie, plissant les yeux, mon cœur rata un battement.

\- CLAIRE! En me précipitant vers elle pour la sortir de l'eau avec l'aide de Grant.

\- Non! Non! Nonnnnn! M'écriais-je alors que nous la posions à peine sur le sable, je commençais déjà le massage cardiaque.

\- RESPIRE! En m'acharnant depuis quelques minutes déjà pour la réanimer.

\- CLAIRE! Hurlais-je, tout en continuant alors que des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, refusant l'inévitable.

Quand quelqu'un prononça.

\- Tania...Mais je refusais d'écouter continuant le massage cardiaque, tel un robot s'attelant à sa tâche.

\- Il n'y a plus rien à faire...Répéta Yvan qui venait de me rejoindre en m'écartant presque avec force du corps à présent sans vie de ma sœur...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Owen et les enfants? Demanda soudain Ellie en se remettant debout suivi de près par Malcolm.

\- La nuit va bientôt tomber, il nous faut trouver un abri et vite. Répondit simplement Grant en se mettant en marche pour s'enfoncer dans la végétation dense.


	3. III

De colère et de chagrin, je me mis à courir, fonçant à toute allure droit devant moi lorsque j'entendis Grant crier.

\- RATTRAPEZ-LA!

Yvan se mit à hurler en s'élançant à ma poursuite.

\- Tania arrête!

Mais en cet instant, je maudissais les dinosaures, Milles, Hammond et même la terre entière! Tout en continuant de courir sans m'arrêter, Yvan sur mes talons. Un prédateur pouvait même me tomber dessus, cela m'était bien égal! Plus rien n'avait d'importance, je n'avais pas su protéger ma sœur, et aujourd'hui, elle en était morte! Quand soudain, je fus victime d'un glissement terrain, perdant pied, je m'étalais dans la boue, glissant sur plusieurs mètres, sans pouvoir m'arrêter tel un toboggan aquatique. Yvan me suivant bien évidemment de près, la descente en étant presque vertigineuse que nous hurlâmes avant de finir notre glissade quelque peu improvisée, en une grande éclaboussure dans une marre évidemment boueuse et peu profonde en guise de fin.

M'asseyant tout en reprenant mes esprits, bien qu'étant recouverte de boue de la tête aux pieds, je partis dans un grand éclat de rire nerveux, Yvan en fit autant. Mais mon rire s'estompa bien vite, regardant aux alentours, mes yeux se posèrent sur des ossements, il y en avait partout! J'aperçus également plusieurs nids...

\- Yvan...Murmurais-je en posant un doigt sur les lèvres, pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas faire de bruit, tout en partant examiner les œufs pour savoir de quelle espèce ils pouvaient bien provenir.

Levant les yeux vers lui, disant simplement ceci.

\- Raptor!

\- Je croyais que les dinosaures à Jurassic Dream ne pouvaient pas se reproduire?! Dit Yvan sceptique.

\- Le Vélociraptor, comme tous les dinosaures, a été créé par des scientifiques d'InGen dans un complexe situé à Isla Sorna. Cloné pour la première fois en 1986, il s'agissait du premier dinosaure qu'InGen avait cloné avec succès. En 1991, les scientifiques d'InGen ont ainsi créé les Sujets 4X, 6X et 7X qui étaient des clones avec une grenouille empoisonnée à bandes jaunes qui s'ajoutaient à leur génome, mais pendant qu'ils étaient encore des blastocystes succombés à une caryolyse qui aurait été causée par l'ADN de grenouille. Étant incompatible avec le génome de Vélociraptor cloné. Après avoir été suggéré par le Dr Henry Wu, la grenouille roseau communa été utilisé à la place. Et a d'ailleurs, finalement été utilisé dans TOUS les clones de dinosaures et de ptérosaures à partir de ce moment, ce qui a permis auxdits animaux de changer de sexe et donc de se reproduire...Dis-je comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Mais comment peuvent-ils survivre aussi longtemps? Demanda Yvan.

\- L'acide aminé Lysine...Les dinosaures peuvent bien survivre sans que le personnel du parc leur en donne en mangeant tout simplement des aliments qui y sont riches, comme des poulets ou des fèves de soja, et les carnivores pourraient acquérir la lysine en mangeant des herbivores.

Au même moment, des râles se firent entendre, nous faisant sursauter tous les deux.

\- Vite! Cachons-nous! Avec un peu de chance la boue masquera notre odeur! Dis-je en me camouflant derrière un arbre, la respiration haletante.

Mais Yvan tendit une main vers l'un des nids, je me mis à hurler.

\- NON N'Y TOUCHE PAS!

C'est alors, qu'une horde de Vélociraptors nous encercla en se mettant à grogner!

Je pus alors voir que les crânes étaient plus longs et avaient des crêtes situées sur l'os nasal du crâne. Le dimorphisme sexuel était présent. Les mâles étaient de couleur bleu grisâtre avec des bandes horizontales bleu clair du début du cou au bout de la queue. Leurs yeux étaient rouges et petits avec un anneau bleu autour de la paupière. Les mâles avaient aussi une plume sur le dessus de la tête et une crête rouge. Les femelles étaient de couleur beige et avaient les yeux jaunes. Les crêtes de la tête des femelles étaient également moins prononcées et non rouges, contrairement à celles des mâles. Les deux sexes avaient des pupilles verticales ou rondes dans les yeux.

\- Tania...Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?! Paniqua Yvan, nos dos respectifs se touchant presque car les Raptors nous faisaient reculer.

Le couple alpha se mit à communiquer.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Demandais-je en voyant la scène.

Quand deux bombes lacrymogènes firent fuir les prédateurs.

\- VENEZ! Cria soudain une voix féminine, nous incitant ainsi à la suivre. Elle nous emmenait au laboratoire de recherche Isla Sorna situé au bord d'un petit lac avec une cascade menant à une rivière. Un chemin de terre était relié au laboratoire par un pont.

Une fois à l'intérieur, j'aperçus des rayons X des crânes de Metriacanthosaurus et celle d'un sauropode probablement Apatosaurus sur un tableau situé sur le mur du laboratoire.

\- Me...Merci...Bredouillais-je, le temps de reprendre mon souffle, levant les yeux vers la jeune femme, je m'écriais.

\- LAURA SORKIN?!

\- Vous vous connaissez? Demanda Yvan entre deux quintes de toux.

\- Laura devait être nommée scientifique en chef de Jurassic Dream , mais cette position lui a été refusée après avoir révélé qu'elle souhaitait utiliser des structures d'ADN complètes sans aucun complément, en recoupant les informations génétiques issues des fossiles de moustiques. Cela aurait été plus sûr, mais le conseil d'administration pensait que ce processus prendrait du temps et de l'argent, qu'il ne voulait pas dépenser. Laura souhaitait également que l'île soit utilisée comme réserve faunique plutôt que comme parc d'attractions, mais cette idée a également été rejetée, car il n'y avait encore une fois "pas d'argent". Dis-je en regardant la jeune femme.

\- Au lieu de cela, le poste d'expert scientifique en chef a été confié à Henry Wu . Afin de plaire au jury, le Dr Wu a proposé la solution consistant à utiliser les informations génétiques d'autres animaux pour former des structures complètes d'ADN en un minimum de temps. Les dinosaures obtenus à partir de la solution de Wu étaient "imparfaits et inexacts", ce que Laura considérait avec colère comme des abominations plutôt que comme de vrais dinosaures. Malgré cela, elle était également furieuse face aux diverses mesures prises par InGen pour garder les dinosaures sous contrôle, telles que la réserve de lysine et des chromosomes contrôlés pour empêcher la naissance de dinosaures mâles de se reproduire. En conséquence, Laura a développé une forte animosité envers Wu, Hammond et InGen. Son mécontentement vis-à-vis de la direction d'InGen était tel que l'équipe de direction l'a tenue peu à peu au courant des principaux projets de recherche de la société sur les dinosaures.

\- Quels sont les droits des dinosaures? N'ont-ils pas le droit de survivre? Leurs droits sont-ils plus importants que les nôtres? Déclara-elle.

\- C'est ce que vous avez répondu à Gerry Harding, n'est-ce pas? Mais je croyais que l'une de ces créatures que vous chérissez temps, vous avez tué...

Laura Sorkin esquissa un sourire avant de répondre.

\- J'ai été affectée à mon propre laboratoire situé à Isla Sorna, où je pourrais continuer à effectuer des recherches indépendantes en me faisant passer pour morte, tout en restant cachée. En utilisant ce laboratoire pour saper secrètement les protocoles de sécurité d'InGen en développant un traitement curatif contre la lysine, ce que je considère comme cruel et inutile! Mais à présent ma couverture, n'a plus de raison d'être désormais, avec votre présence ici. En nous désignant tous les deux du regard.

\- D'ailleurs, à ce propos...Dit-elle.

\- Où est Wu?

\- Il est mort...Répondis-je simplement.


	4. IV

Maisie était en train de manger un Lotus Dinosaurus qui est un biscuit croquant aux céréales. Un plaisir avec sa fine couche de délicieux chocolat! Avec une petite question inscrite sur l'emballage.

**Dino dis-nous?**

_Savais-tu que la plupart des dinosaures étaient __**VÉGÉTARIENS?**_

_Pas de steak au menu donc, mais ils auraient sans doute adoré un biscuit Dinosaurus!_

En ayant l'indication de l'ouverture sur le côté, pour en libérer les dinos et ainsi pouvoir les dévorer avec gourmandise!

Tandis que le bateau avait atteint Isla Sorna.

\- Il y a quelqu'un? Finit-elle par demander, attendant quelques secondes, la fillette s'extirpa de sa cachette. Maisie était seule, le reste de l'équipe étant probablement partie à la recherche des autres, une fois le campement installé. L'adolescente en profita pour partir en exploration de son côté, quand soudain, des gazouillements étranges la firent sursauter que Maisie se retourna brutalement.

Devant elle, se tenait un petit dinosaure bipède carnivore, pas plus grand qu'un poulet. Il était de couleur verte et présentait de multiples nuances avec des rayures sombres sur le dos lui confinant un camouflage parfait dans n'importe quelle végétation. Possédant une mâchoire composée de dents fines, pointues et tranchantes comme des rasoirs. Ses longs et fins bras terminés par deux longs doigts, le troisième étant atrophié, griffus lui servaient très certainement à saisir ses proies. Ses gros yeux ronds lui autorisaient une bonne vue afin de mieux localiser ses proies afin de chasser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es? Se demanda Maisie en s'approchant de la créature en douceur pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle ne se rappelait pas d'avoir vu ce spécimen sur la liste d'InGen concernant Isla Nublar...

Au même moment, il en arriva tout un tas d'individus! En effet, il s'agissait là d'un comportement qui semble naturel pour une espèce aussi petite et vulnérable que de vivre en groupe, compensant leur faiblesse par le travail d'équipe. Ils étaient tellement nombreux que la fillette ne savait plus où tourner la tête! Leurs instincts les poussaient à l'encercler et à l'isoler davantage. Maisie se mit alors à paniquer, quand l'un d'eux curieux, hocha la tête à la manière d'une poule, sauta sur elle, et la mordit! Donnant ainsi le feu vert à ses autres congénères qui suivirent son exemple! Maisie se mit à hurler.

Alors que Sarah et le reste de son équipe était tranquillement en train de prendre des photos d'un troupeau de Stégosaures au repos, les hurlements parvinrent à leurs oreilles.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était? S'inquiéta Nick Van Owen en regardant aux alentours.

\- On dirait... Commença Eddie Carr.

Les hurlements reprirent de plus belle affolant par la même occasion les Stégosaures.

\- AU CAMPEMENT VITE! Hurla alors Sarah en faisant demi-tour.

Arrivant sur les lieux, ils retrouvèrent Maisie étendue sur le sol, inconsciente avec les créatures tout autour d'elle!

\- FICHEZ-MOI LE CAMP! Hurla la jeune femme en accourant près de la fillette.

\- Il faut la mettre dans la caravane vite! Cria Sarah pendant que Nick la prenait délicatement dans ses bras pour la ramener à l'intérieur...

Il s'agissait en réalité d'un Fleetwood Southwind Strom de 1996-1997, dit " le Laboratoire mobile", le véhicule habitable faisant office de laboratoire construit par la compagnie d'Eddie Carr et financé par Hammond. Pour un plus grand espace, une seconde partie rigide a été ajoutée et reliée à la première par un axe de pivotement (semblable aux bus accordéons). L'ensemble fut baptisé "Challenger" en hommage au professeur du même nom dans Le Monde Perdu de Conan Doyle. On pouvait également voir qu'un essieu avait été rajouté pour une meilleure motricité sur terrain difficile renforcée par des pneus tout-terrains, que des fenêtres supplémentaires ont été ajoutées pour une meilleure visibilité sur la jungle, ainsi que tout un tas de divers équipements comme des projecteurs, matériel de laboratoire à l'intérieur.

L'équipe possédait également deux Mercedes-Benz Classe-M de 1997. L'une disposant d'un coffre aménagé et ouvert pour transporter du matériel encombrant comme le cache-en-l'air ; l'autre étant plutôt destiné à l'observation extérieur avec son dôme de plexiglas rétractable et son toit surélevé permettant de se tenir debout au niveau de la malle. Les véhicules sont quasiment toujours accompagnés de la caravane. Leur objectif était de pouvoir conduire à travers l'île afin de permettre à l'équipe de transporter du matériel tel que des caméras et des objets pour étudier les dinosaures.

\- Quelle bestiole a bien pu faire une chose pareille?! S'indigna Nick, en déposant la jeune fille, sur une table en douceur, toujours inconsciente. Tandis que Sarah était en train d'examiner les blessures.

\- Si j'en juge par l'état des morsures...Commença Sarah.

\- Il s'agit de Compsognathus.

\- Dangereux? Questionna Nick.

\- Une vraie petite saleté! Dit-elle en lui fournissant les premiers soins.

\- Le Compsognathus ou "mâchoire grêle" est un petit dinosaure bipède carnivore qui vivait à la fin du Jurassique. Ce dinosaure pas plus grand qu'un poulet est connu seulement par deux spécimens appartenant tout deux à l'espèce des longipes. On le considère plutôt comme un charognard et insectivore. Pour la plupart du temps, ils chassent des insectes ou des petits mammifères. Cependant, nous avons découvert également qu'un animal blessé ou isolé de son groupe pouvait aussi servir de proie à ces dinosaures. Les études d'InGen ont permis de savoir que la salive gluante du Compsognathus est un nid à bactérie capable d'endormir, de détendre, et de paralyser les muscles de leurs victimes. D'une certaine manière, cette salive leur permet d'immobiliser des proies plus grandes, plus grosses qu'eux et de les dévorer vivantes, sans même qu'elles ne se débattent.

\- Comme c'est charmant...Termina Nick.


	5. V

\- C'est regrettable, en effet...Répondit Laura.

\- D'autant plus que vous étiez assez proches non? Reprit-elle.

\- C'est de l'histoire ancienne, et maintenant il est mort! Répondis-je sur un ton lui faisant comprendre que le sujet était clos. En jetant un coup d'œil sur les environs.

Une grande partie du laboratoire avait été construit au début des années 1980, d'une superficie de plusieurs acres. Agrandissant une zone de la taille de deux terrains de football avec le béton et le verre habituels, avec un portique surmontant l'entrée vitrée à double porte en verre. En levant les yeux, des vignes étaient suspendues au toit, des fougères poussaient à partir de fissures dans le béton et le portique s'affaissait.

L'entrée du portique donnait sur un petit hall peu impressionnant. Les poignées de porte chromées du hall d'entrée étaient couvertes de corrosion, les vitres étaient rayées et sales, et une grande couche de poussière, de débris et de feuilles mortes jonchaient la pièce. Un comptoir de réception qui était autrefois recouvert d'un tissu gris était recouvert de lichen et la moquette posée sur le sol avait germé de champignons. Derrière la zone de réception se trouvait un panneau très obscurci par des vignes sur lesquelles on pouvait lire **«We Make The Future»**. La salle d'attente située à droite de la pièce contenait une table basse et deux longs canapés, l'un recouvert d'une moisissure brune et l'autre recouvert d'une bâche en plastique.

En traversant le hall d'entrée, se trouvaient une paire de portes en métal qui avaient déjà été déverrouillées et verrouillées à l'aide de cadenas. Passant ces portes, il y avait un couloir vide bordé de fenêtres brisées sur un mur et une rangée de portes non verrouillées à l'opposé. Les murs entre les portes étaient sales et comportaient des taches pouvant avoir été des taches de sang à quelques endroits. La moquette était couverte de feuilles séchées et de plantes germées aux endroits où elle avait été déchirée. La vigne s'infiltrait par les fenêtres brisées, les fissures dans les murs et le plafond. La première porte de l'entrée des couloirs contenait un bureau avec un bureau garni de vignes, une lampe de bureau renversée et un écran d'ordinateur moisi. Une chaise se trouvait derrière le bureau et une fenêtre sale derrière celle-ci. Sur un mur se trouvait une carte de l'île. Un espace de travail comme celui-ci ornait les trois salles suivantes. Cependant, la cinquième salle était réservée aux conférences et était jonchée de terre et de débris. La table en bois au centre avait des excréments d'animaux. Une carte de l'île décorait un mur entier de la pièce et la carte affichait vingt punaises de cinq couleurs différentes alignées dans un motif pentagonal. Ces punaises décrivaient les points du réseau radio Site B. Sous cette carte se trouvait un petit bureau à tiroirs, mais tous les tiroirs étaient verrouillés. Les autres pièces situées dans le couloir contenaient davantage d'espaces de travail.

Continuant de longeait le couloir, une paire de portes coulissantes en verre portait l'inscription suivante.

**AUCUN PERSONNEL AUTORISÉ D'ADMISSION**

Au-delà de ces portes se trouvait un autre couloir menant à la baie de fabrication. L'intérieur de la baie était énorme et consistait en plusieurs rangées de séquenceurs de gènes Nashihara en acier inoxydable et de synthétiseurs automatiques d'ADN. Beaucoup de machines rectangulaires étaient renversées. Dans l'un des coins se trouvait une imprimante avec une courte pile d'imprimés et une étagère avec des mémos. Les mémos contenaient tous des informations relatives à l'infection à prion DX dans l'atelier de production. Au-delà de ce point se trouvait un petit vestiaire. Un banc de bois était assis au centre des murs tapissés des casiers. Une pancarte qui rappelait aux travailleurs **de «OBSERVER LES PRÉCAUTIONS STÉRILES» et «MAINTENIR LES NORMES SK4»**. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait une armoire contenant les bonnets et les blouses que portaient les ouvriers. Dans un casier, un travailleur avait scotché une feuille de papier où il était écrit.

_La sécurité est l'affaire de tous!_

_Signalez les anomalies génétiques!_

_Éliminer les biodéchets correctement!_

Arrêtez la propagation de DX maintenant!

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de DX?! Pensais-je à voix haute, quand un bruit me fit sursauter.

\- Yvan? En me retournant, mais tout était redevenu silencieux, je repris donc mon exploration.

Au fond du vestiaire se trouvait une autre paire de doubles portes. La droite était pneumatique et actionnée par un panneau de pied en caoutchouc placé dans le sol, mais était verrouillée. La gauche s'ouvrait sur un long couloir avec des panneaux de verre du sol au plafond sur le mur droit. Les fenêtres présentaient une zone de la taille d'un terrain de football qui se croisait avec deux couches de tapis roulants qui se regroupaient en différents points. Des machines à tubes complexes et à bras pivotants se trouvaient à ces groupes. La zone entière était relativement propre par rapport au reste de l'établissement, ce qui a amené à proposer que ce soit une salle blanche fermée à l'air. Dans le coin éloigné de la pièce se trouvait une boîte de jonction électrique bleue contenant un voyant rouge, indiquant que l'installation était toujours alimentée en électricité.

L'arrière du laboratoire comportait des quais de chargement. Sur les deux observés, un seul subsistait encore. L'autre s'étant effondré. La vitre derrière l'ensemble de la structure était brisée et la route qui entourait l'avant et le côté éloigné du bâtiment, passait également par la centrale géothermique.

\- Cet endroit aurait bien besoin d'un petit nettoyage. Dis-je en rebroussant chemin pour rejoindre les autres. Quand le bruit que j'avais entendu tout à l'heure retentit à nouveau, je pressais le pas.

\- Tu as fait des découvertes intéressantes? Me demanda Yvan en me voyant revenir.

\- Vous allez me dire ce qui se passe ici! Qu'est-ce que le DX?! Déclarais-je en lançant un regard accusateur à Laura.

Celle-ci poussa un soupir avant de répondre.

\- La raison pour laquelle, vous devez quitter cette île au plus vite, car dans quelques heures elle sera bombardée! Cela pour éviter que l'épidémie ne se répande sur le continent!

\- Quoi?! Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez?! Demandais-je avec une expression dubitative sur le visage.

\- La DX est une maladie à prions. Continua Laura.

\- Les prions sont les entités pathogènes les plus simples connues, encore plus simples que les virus. Ce sont des fragments de protéines. Ils sont si simples qu'ils ne peuvent même pas envahir un corps. Ils doivent être ingérés passivement. les dinosaures d' Isla Sorna ont développé cette maladie, à partir d'un mauvais lot d'extraits de protéines de mouton. Les dinosaures étant nourris au lait de chèvre, qui est très hypoallergénique; le problème vient donc des manutentionnaires qui utilisaient de la viande de mouton hachée infectée de prions pour nourrir les carnivores. Comme les Compys sont des charognards, ils ont donc été utilisés sur l'île comme traitement de déchets en consommant les excréments d'autres dinosaures...

\- En propageant la maladie sur des carcasses qui infecteraient d'autres dinosaures...Terminais-je dans un souffle.

Laura hocha la tête positivement.

\- Voilà la véritable raison de votre présence ici...Répondis-je.

\- Tous les Vélociraptors ont été infectés; une seule morsure d'un carnivore infecté peut infecter un autre dinosaure, ce qui finira par infecter la totalité de l'île, assurant ainsi la ré-extinction des dinosaures...

\- Ce qui expliquerait le comportement étrange de ces animaux tout à l'heure...Pensais-je.

La situation n'était vraiment pas au beau fixe...On venait d'échapper à une éruption volcanique du Mont Sibo, suivi par le naufrage de l'Arcadia, et maintenant il nous fallait éviter une épidémie mystérieuse portant le nom de DX, avec le ciel qui risquait de nous tomber sur la tête à tous moments!

\- Venez avec nous! Dis-je soudain à Laura.

Mais la jeune femme refusa d'un signe de tête catégorique.

\- Je ne peux pas! Dit-elle.

\- Maintenant que Wu est mort, il faut que quelqu'un trouve un antidote!

J'insistais en disant.

\- Laura...Vous savez comme moi que la partie est perdue d'avance...

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre, quand un Vélociraptor sortant de nulle part bondit sur elle, la projetant au sol de tout son corps!

Je poussais un hurlement de terreur en me collant au mur présent derrière moi.

Quand je sentis qu'Yvan me prit la main en commençant à courir.

\- Et Laura?! Criais-je en me mettant à le suivre.

\- On ne peut plus rien faire pour elle! COURS! Répondit-il.

Alors que nous entendîmes, les râles du Vélociraptor dans notre dos, suivi par des cris aigus comme le ferait les oiseaux actuels. Lâchant la main d'Yvan, je m'arrêtais un instant pour écouter.

\- Mon dieu...Dis-je dans un souffle.

\- Il demande de l'aide! En me remettant à courir à toutes jambes.

\- Je ne veux pas rester ici pour le savoir! Répondit Yvan.


	6. VI

Lorsque Ken Wheatley ouvrit les yeux, il était étendu sur le sable. Réajustant sa casquette de mercenaire. Wheatley était un homme froidement pragmatique. Se croyant un chasseur. Alors que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un homme cruel, parlant de façon apaisante aux dinosaures dont il a volé les dents pour sa collection, avec lesquelles il comptait en fabriquer un collier.

Wheatley étant capable de simuler la sympathie et l'empathie pour les dinosaures et a coopéré sans heurts avec son équipe à sa propre arrivée sur l'île, même si ses interactions avec elle était souvent empreintes de condescendance...

Wheatley était déterminé à faire le travail à tout prix. Son arme principale était un fusil tranquillisant personnalisé, ainsi qu'une arme de poing de modèle Smith et Wesson modèle 500 qui est un revolver à cinq coups et à double action. Il portait également un ensemble de pliars qu'il utilisait pour extraire les dents de dinosaures capturés, tels qu'un Stégosaure juvénile.

\- Encore de belles brochettes en perspectives! Ricana Wheatley en tapotant les dents de dinosaures qu'il avait en sa possession en s'enfonçant dans la jungle luxuriante.

La flore d'Isla Sorna regorgeait de conifères par son climat chaud et humide, constituant ainsi le groupe le plus diversifié de la majorité des arbres. On trouvait parmi eux des Araucariaceae, Cephalotaxaceae, Pinaceae, Podocarpaceae, Taxaceae et Taxodiaceae ainsi que les familles maintenant éteintes Cheirolepidiaceae et Bennettitales aux latitudes plus basses. Les Cycadophytes, les Ginkgoaceae, Cyatheales et fougères sont aussi communs. Même si Les Ginkgos sont principalement présent dans les latitudes moyennes et dans l'hémisphère nord tandis que les Podocarpaceae le sont dans l'hémisphère sud. La principale source de nourriture des grands dinosaures, sauropodes comme le Camarasaure, Diplodocus et Brachiosaure.

L'île était également parfumée par des fleurs, certainement pour montrer que les plantes à fleurs, appelées angiospermes "récipient" et "graine", ont fait leur apparition sur Terre à la fin du Jurassique. On pensait encore récemment que les plantes à fleurs étaient apparues au Crétacé, mais, de nouvelles découvertes permettent de retarder dans le passé cet événement. Un paléontologue du Muséum national de géologie à Pékin a découvert et décrit des insectes pollinisateurs fossilisés dans des sédiments jurassiques de la province de Liaoning en Chine. La découverte d'un fossile de fruit datant du Jurassique supérieur (150 millions d'années) dans des roches de la formation Yixian, dans le nord-ouest de Chine est un des autres indices permettant d'avancer que les angiospermes sont plus anciens que le Crétacé. En effet, s'il y a fruit, c'est qu'il y a eu fleur dans un premier temps. Le plus vieux fruit connu à ce jour à pour nom : Archaefructus : "fruit archaïque". Les plus anciennes angiospermes connues sont des plantes apparentées aux magnolias.

Mais les grands dinosaures ne connaîtront pas longtemps cette odeur délicate, produite par les plantes à fleur, car ils seront victimes de l'extinction marquant la transition du Jurassique au Crétacé.

Wheatley ne se souciait guère de cela, ignorant totalement la richesse qu'il pouvait avoir devant les yeux, le plus important pour lui, c'est qu'il puisse se remplir les poches avec la dentition des dinosaures. Peu lui importait aujourd'hui de savoir que voir " un dinosaure vivant" relevait presque comme étant du miracle! Que ça en était même une chance inouïe! Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de posséder quelque chose " d'insolite", quelque chose étant digne de son intérêt comme étant plus " grand", plus " féroce", plus de " dents"...

Son souhait fut exaucé quelques temps plus tard... Le mercenaire finit par tomber sur des morceaux de coquilles d'œufs écrasées, signe qu'un nid ne devait pas être bien loin, Wheatley esquissa un sourire.

\- C'est mon jour de chance! Se dit-il en poursuivant sa route, il ne lui restait plus qu'à suivre les traces avant de tomber sur la poule aux œufs d'or, comme le disait si bien l'expression.

Lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de mastication. Wheatley se dirigea donc vers son origine, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir un bébé de la taille d'un poulet, recouvert de plumes ayant d'un côté une alternance de bandes foncées et pâles et de l'autre une bande orange/jaune située à la base de son cou. Son corps étant recouvert de noir. Possédant également une marque rouge saupoudrée sur l'orbite de l'œil, avec des membres postérieurs pourvus d'une griffe rétractile, ainsi que deux paires d'ailes ; les deux pattes avant et les deux pattes arrière, et un éventail de plumes en forme de losange au bout de la longue queue. La forme de sa tête ressemblait à celle d'un Tyrannosaurus rex. La peau autour de sa mâchoire est squameuse et se desquame par endroits. Probablement à cause d'instabilités génétiques héritées, avec des dents en lambeaux semblables à celles de l'Indominus rex.

Wheatley l'ignorait, mais il se trouvait en présence du bébé de l'Archéoraptor et de l'Archaéovénator-rex!

Repérant l'intrus qui le dérangeait pendant son dîner , le bébé déploya ses ailes pour paraître plus impressionnant, tout en poussant un cri strident.

Le mercenaire éclata d'un grand rire.

\- HA! HA! HA! Sacré bestiau! T'es quoi toi? Je ne t'ai pas croisé sur l'île. Dit-il en lui tirant une fléchette tranquillisante, le bébé poussa un cri plaintif avant de s'effondrer.

Alors que Wheatley s'apprêtait à s'approcher de sa nouvelle prise, la femelle Archaéovénator-rex surgit d'entre les arbres! Capable de changer de couleur car l'ADN de seiche a été utilisée lors de sa création, cela lui servait également de camouflage lors de la chasse. Voyant son petit inerte sur le sol, la femelle le poussa gentiment du museau, mais celui-ci ne fit aucun mouvement étant profondément endormi.

L'Archaéovénator-rex se mit alors à renifler l'objet étranger en question qu'était la fléchette tranquillisante, avant de porter son attention sur Wheatley qui s'apprêtait à tirer de nouveau. La femelle poussa alors un cri à lui en faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête! Se trompant nullement sur ses intentions, que même le mercenaire en perdit sa casquette par le souffle qu'elle dégageait!

En un éclair elle fut sur lui! Le saisissant entre ses griffes, pour ensuite prendre son envole, tout en prenant à la fois de la hauteur. La femelle se mit à pousser des cris comme pour faire comprendre au mâle que quelque chose de grave venait de se produire tandis que Wheatley hurlait entre ses pattes.

\- Sale bestiole! J'aurai ta peau! À peine avait-il dit cette phrase que L'Archaéovénator-rex le lâcha! Comme si la femelle comprenait ce qu'il venait de dire.

Le mercenaire hurlait à pleins poumons, pendant que la femelle le regardait s'écraser au sol, mais avant qu'il ne touche la terre ferme, l'Archaéoraptor l'attrapa dans sa gueule, lui brisant de ce fait la nuque, faisant ainsi taire ses hurlements incessants. Pour ensuite le relâchait, pour le plus grand plaisir des charognards tels que les Compsognathus qui voyaient de la nourriture fraîchement tomber du ciel.


	7. VII

\- VERS LES ARBRES! Hurlais-je tandis que nous avions toute une meute composée de Vélociraptors à nos trousses! En fonçant vers un troupeau de Parasaurolophus et de Corythosaure qui se mirent eux aussi à courir en nous apercevant.

\- Par là! Cria soudain Yvan en désignant du doigt un bâtiment. Il s'agissait du complexe InGen nom donné à un immense complexe de bâtiments construit par InGen sur Isla Sorna . Les bâtiments de l'enceinte étaient autrefois consacrés à l'élevage de dinosaures.

Si la ville était le cerveau d'Isla Sorna, l'administration des embryons était le cœur battant et le sol même de l'usine d'InGen. Cette installation était l'endroit où les dinosaures étaient clonés, éclosés, étudiés et finalement observés dans les zones d'incubation, de test et de chenil de dinosaures avant de se rendre à des endroits inconnus. Organisée comme un atelier, l'embryonics Administration ressemblait à une chaîne de montage des dinosaures d'InGen pour le projet Jurassic Dream.

Selon le DPG, cette installation avait joué un rôle essentiel dans le clonage d'au moins quatre espèces de dinosaures illégales en 1999, en violation directe de la loi Gene Guard Act (anciennement loi sur la négligence éthique dans le cadre du projet de loi sur la résurrection paléo-génétique) du Comité de la science de la Chambre des États-Unis, qui accordait aux dinosaures clonés les mêmes droits qu'aux animaux en voie de disparition, restreint l'accès aux deux îles et interdit le clonage supplémentaire de tout dinosaure par InGen ou par sa société mère, Masrani Global . La salle de production a été réaffectée pendant 9 mois pour le clonage de ces spécimens, puis a été à nouveau abandonnée sans attirer l'attention.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on fait des dinosaures...Dit Yvan, une fois à l'intérieur.

\- Non...Répondis-je.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on se prend pour dieu!

L'entrée de l'installation principale se trouvait à l'installation d'administration embryonnaire, adjacente à l'installation de reproduction et d'éclosion. Précédé par un parking très envahi par la végétation qui abritait des véhicules usés jadis par InGen sur l'île, l'aménagement paysager autour du front a été lourdement envahi après huit ans de manque de main-d'œuvre. Les fougères qui avaient orné le panneau InGen incrusté de vigne et qui constituait la pièce maîtresse du parking étaient devenues sauvages, et les arbustes qui bordaient l'avant du bâtiment menaçaient maintenant de se renverser sur son emplacement. Des débris étaient éparpillés sur le parking et le portique qui ornait le haut de l'entrée s'effondrait à présent.

Dans le hall d'entrée, des ordinateurs étaient hors service et incrustés de moisissure sur ce qui était autrefois un bon comptoir de réception. Derrière le bureau se trouvait le logo des technologies InGen, surmonté de vignes. Des trous dans le toit au-dessus avaient laissé des flaques d'eau pénétrer dans la pièce et des vignes étaient suspendues au plafond. Au-delà, se trouvait un couloir qui, vraisemblablement, menait à d'autres zones invisibles du centre d'administration des embryons. Ce couloir menait également à l'installation de production, où les dinosaures étaient produits. Situé quelque part dans une «courbe en S» du couloir, se trouvait même un distributeurs automatiques de collations et toutes sortes de sucreries. Au moins une des machines avait une façade en verre et une autre en plastique. Il y avait aussi un distributeur d'eau au centre de la rangée.

Mon ventre criait famine, en effet, depuis le naufrage de l'Arcadia on avait rien mangé...Alors que je voulus briser le verre, je fus soudain prise de vertige.

\- Tania ça va?! Me demanda Yvan en me voyant vaciller.

\- Je...Oui, c'est le fait d'avoir le ventre vide... C'est alors qu'Yvan brisa le verre d'un coup de coude avec une facilité déconcertante.

\- Des Snickers...C'est mieux que rien... Dis-je en prenant celui qu'il me tendait, peu m'importait, qu'il était peut-être périmé, j'avais besoin de sucre et le moment était plutôt mal choisi pour rechigner sur la date de péremption, car un bruit suspect nous fit tous les deux sursauter.

\- Il vaut mieux ne pas traîner dans le coin! Déclara-t-il, en me tenant par la taille, tout en continuant à avancer.

Une longue structure rectangulaire de trois étages a servi d'usine à l'ensemble de l'opération. L'étage entier contenait une longue rangée parallèle d'incubateurs, chacun contenant neuf œufs. Ces incubateurs étaient entrecoupés par de nombreux gigantesques bras robotisés suspendus au plafond sur une piste. Leur fonction exacte et leur fonctionnement ne pouvaient être que spéculés. Les incubateurs étaient bordés extérieurement par des rangées de tubes embryonnaires, où InGen pouvait observer visuellement la progression de la croissance des dinosaures et où ils pouvaient détecter des difformités qui leur permettaient de perfectionner leur processus de clonage. Toute la surface du sol pouvait ainsi être surveillée par une paire de passerelles qui se croisaient à différents endroits du sol. Le sol entier était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière et les bras robotiques étaient bloqués et rouillés. Quelques œufs de dinosaures étaient tombés au sol. L'eau à l'intérieur des tubes embryonnaires était devenue verte en raison du manque d'oxygène, et tous les embryons de dinosaures qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur avaient pourri. Certains tubes avaient même été brisés et leur contenu était maintenant vide.

\- Cet endroit me donne la chair de poule. Dit soudain Yvan.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être dans le film Alien...Au même moment, je m'écroulais à bout de forces.

\- Tania! Se mit à paniquer Yvan en entendant des grognements proches, signe que les Vélociraptors n'étaient pas loin.

\- Debout! M'ordonna-t-il en me forçant à me relever, mais je m'affaissais de nouveau.

\- DEBOUT! Hurlait-il à présent, mais je le repoussais en disant.

\- Fiche le camp! Pendant qu'il est encore temps!

Yvan fit un non de la tête catégorique.

\- Je ne vais pas t'abandonner ici! En faisant le geste pour m'aider à me relever, mais lorsque je le repoussais pour la seconde fois, quelque chose d'ovale tomba de sa veste et se mit à rouler sur le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que...?! Criais-je en levant les yeux vers lui, avec une expression en guise d'étonnement, avant de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Tu as volé des œufs de Raptors...Lâchais-je dans un souffle.

\- Je t'avais pourtant bien dit de ne PAS Y TOUCHER! De stupeur mon expression changea radicalement, je le foudroyais du regard qu'il en recula.

\- Tania...Je suis désolé...Dit-il dans une tentative désespérée.

\- Si on risque notre peau c'est entièrement de ta faute! En me remettant péniblement debout.

\- Je sais...Ça a été stupide de faire ça, mais avec l'éruption du Mont Sibo, l'Arcadia...Puis avec ce que nous a appris Sorkin, je ne voulais pas que les dinosaures disparaissent, et que leur existence soit à jamais oubliée! Se défendit-il.

\- Leur existence ne sera jamais oubliée, puisque les fossiles sont là pour nous le rappeler! Répondis-je sur un air dégoûté, alors que je m'apprêtais à me débarrasser des œufs, je changeais de plan.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Me demanda Yvan voyant que je prenais les œufs dans les mains avec une extrême précaution.

\- C'est peut-être, notre seule monnaie d'échange, pour sauver ta misérable vie contre une éventuelle attaque si on recroise des Raptors! Face à face qui d'ailleurs, ne tarda pas puisque la meute nous tomba dessus!

Je fis donc la première chose qui me passait par la tête : saisissant les œufs pour bien les mettre en évidence, alors que les Raptors se mettaient à grogner prêt à bondir pour nous déchiqueter!

\- N'AVANCEZ PAS! Ou vos œufs finiront en omelette! Jouant à mon tour sur l'intimidation, joignant le geste de les fracasser sur le sol, sans pour autant quitter nos adversaires des yeux.

Tania...Murmura Yvan que je sentais trembler dans mon dos.

\- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'éloigner, car si la femelle du groupe sent que tu as volé les œufs, tu es un homme mort! Répondis-je.

Mais l'un des Raptors fut plus téméraire que les autres, il bondit dans notre direction, suivi par un autre qui l'arrêta dans son élan avant de le sermonner, il s'agissait de la femelle qui s'écartait pour nous laisser un passage, tout en ordonnant aux autres de faire de même.

Nous avançâmes alors vers la sortie à reculons, car tournait le dos aux Raptors c'était signer notre arrêt de mort! Longeant le couloir, pressant le pas, je savais à présent que tant que nous aurions les œufs, les Vélociraptors n'attaqueraient pas!

\- Il nous faut une voiture! Dis-je.

\- J'en ai aperçu sur le parking! Répondit Yvan.

\- Dans ce cas, avec un peu de chance, elle sera peut-être encore en état de marche! En apercevant une Jeep Wrangler YJ Sahara de 1992. Leur couleur d'origine était Sand Beige.

\- Tu ne rends pas les œufs? Questionna Yvan en montant à mes côtés.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à servir de casse-croûte, avant que nous ayons réussi à quitter cette île? Lui demandais-je en faisant démarrer la jeep en même temps.

Yvan ne répondit rien.

\- Les Raptors nous tiendront à distance tant que nous auront leurs œufs!

-Et quand il faudra leur rendre? Questionna Yvan.

Je lui jetais un regard au coin, gardant le silence, car je ne voulais pas penser à cela pour le moment...Tandis que nous traversions le parc dans un bruit de moteur, avec les Vélociraptors qui ne nous perdaient pas de vues.


	8. VIII

\- Alors quel effet, ça vous fait de revenir sur un endroit qui vous est familier? Ricana Malcolm en marchant à côté du professeur Grant, tandis qu'ils traversèrent la végétation.

Celui-ci, leva les yeux vers lui, en esquissant un sourire.

\- Ça m'a manqué. Dit-il avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

\- Ça vous fera un topo supplémentaire pour votre bouquin. Continua d'ironiser Grant.

\- Je vous trouve bien sarcastique, pour un homme qui ne voulait plus y remettre les pieds! Répliqua Malcolm.

Au même moment, trois hélicoptères les survolaient! Malcolm leva les bras, leur faisant signe, espérant être rapatrié avec le reste de son équipe, c'est alors qu'il aperçut l'inscription sur les oiseaux de métal : InGen.

Il s'agissait des hommes de Milles!

Malcolm exprima sa colère.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai! Même mort ce type arrivera encore à faire des ravages! Ces hommes sont là pour capturer les dinosaures, les ramener et les enfermer pour cette fameuse vente aux enchères!

\- En effet, cela me semble plausible. Approuva Grant.

\- Seul cet homme était assez cupide pour un tel projet! Reprit Malcolm.

\- Et si c'était pour autre chose? Dit soudain Ellie.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent alors vers elle en affichant un air surprit.

\- Comme quoi? Demanda Grant.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûre...Reprit Ellie.

\- Mais on dirait, qu'ils veulent seulement récupérer des espèces rares...

\- Que feraient-ils des autres? Lui demanda Malcolm.

Ellie lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur ce qui lui traversait l'esprit en cet instant.

Grant et Malcolm se regardèrent à leur tour en disant.

\- Oh merde! Tous trois se mirent à courir.

Dans l'hélicoptère, Roland Tembo, le redoutable chasseur, considéré par beaucoup comme le meilleur, n'en restait pas moins un homme sérieux, intègre, prenant les choses en main avec une poigne de fer et en veillant à ce que ses subordonnés ne commettent aucune erreur. Préparant son fusil Searcy Double Barrel personnalisé, chargé de seringues remplies de tranquillisant.

À peine avait-il atterri, que des jeeps modifiées en véritable engin de capture et des motos se lançaient à toute vitesse à la poursuite de dinosaures herbivores. Le safari venait de commencer! L'un des chasseurs tira, l'animal trébucha avant de s'écraser au sol. Une machine infernale, munie de deux monstrueux bras mécanique finit même par l'attraper avant de l'immobiliser.

Roland souriait, c'était son ami de longue date Ajay Sidhu qui l'avait convaincu de se rendre à Sorna, car son désir était de renouveler un nouveau défi, se rappelant encore de sa conversation avec son meilleur ami en train de se plaindre en disant.

\- Que même les tigres avaient des avocats. Du fait qu'il ne leur restait plus rien à chasser.

Il c'était donc mis en tête qu'un Tyrannosaurus-rex mâle répondrait à ses attentes, et qu'il ramènerait ce prédateur comme étant un trophée de chasse! Même si Milles avait été clair...

**Ramenez uniquement, les espèces rares...Tout autres priorités, doit être annulé... La propagation du DX est imminente, le gouvernement du Costa Rica a donc pris la décision de rayer Isla Sorna du reste du monde... En éradiquant les espèces vivantes restantes, car à ce jour, aucun vaccin n'existe contre cette maladie mystérieuse. Même si l'île, est placée sous quarantaine, il en va de la sécurité internationale. Vous ne disposerez donc que de 48 heures pour récupérer les sujets, avant qu'Isla Sorna ne disparaisse sous un nuage de napalm...**

**Signé : Milles**

48 heures pour mettre tout ce beau monde en boîte! Il avait donc du pain sur la planche!

\- On ne peut pas laisser faire ça! S'indigna Ellie en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux pressant le pas.

\- Ellie non! Cria Grant, mais trop tard, tous les trois venaient de se faire repérer...

\- Qu'avons nous là? Demanda soudain un certain Carter, tout en les menaçant de son arme à feu.

\- Sortez! Et pas de coups fourrés! Leur cria-t-il.

Ellie, Grant, et Malcolm coopèrent en levant les mains en l'air.

Roland tourna la tête, affichant une expression de surprise sur le visage, croyant que lui et son équipe étaient les seuls occupants de cette île.

\- Drôle d'oiseau. Dit-il en ce dirigeant vers eux.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici? Demanda Roland.

\- Notre bateau a coulé. Répondit simplement Malcolm.

\- Et combien êtes-vous? Questionna le chasseur.

Les trois prisonniers échangèrent un regard.

\- Il n'y a que nous... Finit par répondre Ellie.

\- Ça ne fait rien... De toute façon, d'ici quelques heures, vous ferez partie du décor, une étrange épidémie sévit, cet endroit finira donc par être balayé sous un nuage de napalm!

\- QUOI?! Crièrent-ils presque en même temps.

\- Si ce que vous dites est vrai, alors qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?! Demanda Ellie.

Roland esquissa alors un sourire avant de répondre.

\- Quelque part sur cette île est le plus grand prédateur qui ait jamais vécu. Le deuxième plus grand prédateur doit l'abattre.

\- C'est Milles qui vous envoie accomplir cette sale besogne, je suppose? Demanda Malcolm avec un petit rire moqueur.

\- Loin de moi de vouloir gâcher votre bonheur, mais il est mort! Continua-t-il, sans pour autant effacer son sourire narquois des lèvres, ce qui lui valut un coup de poing en pleine figure.

Grant étouffa un petit rire, depuis le temps que lui-même rêvait de lui en mettre une, sans le savoir Roland venait d'exaucer son vœu!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Demanda Ellie à voix basse aux deux autres, une fois que le chasseur se fut éloigné.


	9. IX

\- Grand-père...Tania...Gémit Maisie.

\- Cette petite est mal en point...Dit Nick en se tournant vers elle.

\- C'est bien ce que je craignais...Répondit Sarah en lui touchant le front.

\- Par la morsure du Compsognathus, elle a été infectée par le DX...

**Pendant ce temps là...**

Alors que nous traversâmes, la végétation à vive allure, Yvan jeta un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur, et son visage changea radicalement de couleur en se tournant vers moi.

\- Euh...Tania...Dit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Quoi?! Répondis-je d'une voix agacée en détachant mon regard de la route.

Il me fit alors le signe de regarder derrière, tournant la tête, j'aperçus la horde de Raptor qui tentait de nous encercler, pour ensuite sauter à l'intérieur du véhicule!

\- Merde! En accélérant davantage, en prenant des virages serrés à gauche, puis à droite les empêchant ainsi de prendre de l'élan pour sauter!

Quand l'un d'eux, réussi tout de même, à bondir à l'arrière de la jeep malgré mes techniques de dissuasions, se cramponnant de toutes ses griffes pour ne pas tomber, entaillant ainsi la peinture, avec le bruit métallique qui en résultait, qu'Yvan en poussa un hurlement de terreur. Dans une tentative désespérée, je fis un freinage magistral, obligeant ainsi le Raptor à lâcher prise.

\- Vite redémarre! VITE! S'écria Yvan.

Au même moment, levant la tête avec une expression horrifiée sur le visage, je vis un autre Raptor s'élancer dans les airs au ralenti, déployant ses griffes pour avoir une meilleure prise, que cette vision en était même effrayante, qu'elle me glaçait le sang! Alors que j'appuyais sur l'accélérateur et la boîte de vitesse de toutes mes forces, en serrant les dents en même temps, avec de la sueur froide qui coulait le long de mon dos. La jeep repartit soudain, dans un crissement de pneus, pour mon plus grand soulagement, tandis que j'apercevais le prédateur s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol, en poussant un râle de frustration d'avoir raté de si peu sa cible!

\- Ils ont abandonné la poursuite! Se réjouissait Yvan.

Jetant un coup d'œil vers le rétroviseur.

\- Ce n'est que partie remise...Ils n'abandonneront pas si facilement! Lui répondis-je.

Mais le pire restait encore à venir...En effet, un venait de surgir d'entre les arbres, et s'élançait à notre poursuite, la gueule béante, poussant un rugissement à nous en faire exploser les tympans!

\- Je croyais que seuls les Raptors nous pourchasseraient! Hurla Yvan.

\- Les autres créatures savent que nous avons les œufs! Hurlais-je à mon tour.

Tandis que le se rapprochait dangereusement, d'un coup de tête, il tenta de faire basculer la jeep sur le côté en tapant contre une portière, que nous en hurlâmes de peur et de panique, à tel point que ça en venait même difficile de savoir lequel de nous deux dégageait le plus fort décibel en cet instant!

\- PLUS VITE ! Hurla Yvan à pleins poumons.

\- JE SUIS À FOND! Répliquais-je sur le même ton.

En disant cela, je savais qu'un moment ou un autre, la jeep ne tiendrait pas le rythme bien longtemps en effet, l'essence viendrait à manquer et à ce moment là, ça serait une autre paire de manche!

\- Plus qu'une solution! Cria soudain Yvan en se saisissant des œufs de Vélociraptors pour les jeter hors de la jeep!

\- NOOOONN ! M'écriais-je.

\- Même si tu fais ça, ils vont continuer à nous poursuivre! Dis-je d'un regard sévère.

\- Mais c'est à cause de ces œufs, que les carnivores nous pourchassent!

\- LA FAUTE À QUI?! M'emportais-je.

\- On rendra les œufs quand nous serons tous sains et saufs avant de quitter cette île!

\- Dans ce cas, tu es aussi sotte que ta sœur! Répondit Yvan se rendant compte trop tard de ce qu'il venait de prononcer, qu'il se mit la main devant la bouche en guise d'excuse.

\- Pardon Tania...Je...Je ne voulais pas dire ça! Dit-il sur un ton désolé.

J'arrêtais la jeep dans un énorme grincement de pneus.

**\- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

Peu m'importait à présent qu'un carnivore, quel qu'il soit était à nos trousses, me retournant vers lui avec un regard des plus noir que s'il avait la possibilité de tuer, il serait mort sur place!

Et je dis d'une voix glaciale.

\- Descends...

\- Tania je...Tenta-t-il.

Je le foudroyais du regard en répétant sur le même ton.

\- Je t'ai dit de DESCENDRE!

\- Tu voulais rendre les œufs à ses propriétaires, je t'offre cette occasion! Dis-je avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

Voyant que je ne changerais pas d'avis, il obtempéra et descendit de la jeep.

\- Bonne chance! Dis-je simplement en redémarrant la jeep, le laissant seul, dans la végétation luxuriante, exposé au plus féroce des prédateurs tandis que je l'entendais hurler mon nom au loin.

\- TANIA!

Mais je fonçais à toute allure, sans me retourner sachant pertinemment que je le condamnais à une mort certaine. Les larmes coulèrent d'elle-même, je ne fis rien pour les essuyer, la réalité venait une fois de plus de me frapper en pleine face...

\- On ne connaissait jamais les gens... Je l'avais appris à mes dépends avec Wu...Telle était la vérité qui était bien souvent pas belle à voir et à entendre...Seulement, à l'heure actuelle, je souhaitais simplement donner une bonne leçon à Yvan...

Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé, ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce que je fasse une telle chose...

Lorsque je revins quelques minutes plus tard...

Levant la tête, tenant toujours les précieux œufs dans les mains, il dit d'une voix tremblante.

\- J'ai cru...J'ai bien cru que tu allais m'abandonner! Dit-il sur un ton trahissant la panique qu'il ressentait en cet instant, en remontant dans la jeep.

\- Je dois t'appeler " voleur d'œufs"? Ou " L'Oviraptor" à présent? Lui demandais-je sur un ton sarcastique.

Yvan ne répondit rien, gardant la tête basse, lorsque je rompis le silence.

\- Il nous faut à tout prix trouver un remède contre le DX et empêcher le bombardement de cette île sinon...Trouvant difficilement les mots.

\- Sinon Claire sera morte pour rien...Terminais-je d'une voix étranglée.

Lorsque nous aperçûmes les traces comme qui dirait celui d'un campement.

\- Qu'est-ce que?! Non c'est impossible! M'écriais-je en arrêtant la jeep pour me précipiter vers la caravane.

\- Sarah! Sarah ! Appelais-je à maintes reprises lorsque celle-ci ouvrit enfin la porte.

-Tania?! Tu es vivante! Dit-elle en se jetant dans mes bras, je l'accueillis chaleureusement tandis qu'Yvan se tenait en retrait, ne lui adressant pas un regard, je repris.

\- Où sont les autres?! Demandais-je d'une voix joyeuse, mais voyant la tête que faisait mon amie, je perdis bien vite mon sourire.

\- Non...Dis-je dans un souffle.

\- Ne me dis pas que...

Sarah s'écarta pour nous laisser entrer.

\- Je regrette...Dit-elle.

\- Pour l'instant, il n'y a que vous deux et cette petite fille...

\- Petite fille? Demandais-je intriguée.

Sarah hocha la tête positivement.

\- Oui et elle ne cesse de te réclamer.

J'avançais alors avec prudence, mon cœur rata un battement en l'ayant reconnue.

\- MAISIE! En m'affaissant près d'elle.

\- Mais comment?! Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit ici?!

\- Nous n'en savons rien... Répondit soudain à son tour Nick.

\- Quand nous sommes arrivés ici, il n'y avait que nous trois en désignant Sarah et Eddie du regard. Nous sommes donc partis en exploration dans l'espoir de tomber sur l'un d'entre vous, lorsque des hurlements ont retenti, et lorsque nous sommes revenus au campement. On l'a trouvée étendue sur le sol, inconsciente, se faisant attaquer par des bestioles!

\- Des Compsognathus...Dit Sarah.

-Non! Dis-je en apercevant des traces de morsures un peu partout sur son corps.

\- Et ce n'est pas tout...Reprit mon amie.

\- Cette petite est malade, elle a été contaminée par...

\- Le DX...La coupais-je.

Sarah fit des yeux ronds.

\- Tu...Tu es au courant?!

\- Alors tu dois savoir qu'il n'y a aucun remède...Continua-t-elle.

-Je connais qu'une seule personne capable de trouver un remède contre cette maladie : Laura Sorkin.

C'est alors qu'Yvan prit la parole pour la toute première fois depuis notre arrivée.

\- Mais Tania Laura Sorkin est...

\- Il nous FAUT retourner là-bas! Le coupais-je sèchement.

\- On a pas le choix! En route!

Mais à peine, étais-je sortie que Nick plissa le front, comme si quelque chose lui échappait.

Maisie...Maisie...MAISIE?!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?! Se mit à paniquer Sarah voyant l'expression presque inquiétante de Nick.

\- Tu vas nous dire ce qui se passe à la fin?! Finit par s'énerver Sarah.

\- Lockwood et Hammond ont un secret...Reprit-il.

\- Maisie Lockwood est en réalité la fille de Wu et de Tania!

\- Cette nouvelle laissa tout le monde abasourdie.

\- Comment?!

Nick hocha la tête.

\- Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants, et comme Wu possédait de ce fait la technologie...

\- Tu veux dire que...Commença Sarah.

\- Que nous sommes en présence du premier clone humain...Termina Nick tout en lui jetant un coup d'œil.


	10. X

\- Est-ce que tout le monde va bien?! S'inquiéta Owen.

\- J'avoue, avoir connu mieux... Grimaça Lex à la suite des courbatures qu'elle ressentait, en se remettant péniblement debout, faisant sécher ses cheveux comme elle le pouvait.

Quand Zach se mit à la relooker, la jeune fille croisa son regard.

\- J'étais en train de t'imaginer en maillot de bain. Se justifie-t-il.

Lex lui lança un regard dégoûté en lui répondant.

\- Et moi, quand je te regarde, je me dis que ton slip n'a pas grand chose à cacher! Suite à ce qu'elle venait de dire Zach baissa les yeux vers son entrejambe.

Les autres garçons pouffèrent de rire.

\- Ces deux-là vont finir par se mettre ensemble. Lança Tim en jetant un regard complice à Gray, lorsque celui-ci répondit sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Ouais, pari tenu! En tapant dans la main de Tim.

\- Faut y aller! Dit soudain Owen, les ramenant ainsi brutalement à la réalité.

\- Bah quoi, vous vous tapez bien tante Claire. Dit Zach d'une façon très poétique et avec une délicatesse légendaire.

\- Zach a raison. Enchaîna Gray.

\- Claire est votre petite amie. Néanmoins, votre relation n'a jamais été très stable. En effet, à un certain point avant 2015, tous deux avaient eu un premier rencart mais Claire n'a pas vraiment appréciée votre attitude décontractée.

\- Il s'est quand même pointé en bermuda au rendez-vous...Dit Gray chuchotant alors à voix basse en voyant le regard interrogateur des autres.

\- Sérieux en bermuda? HA! HA! HA! Zach explosa de rire, quand son frère reprit de plus belle.

\- Au lendemain de l'incident survenu en 2015, ils se sont mis en couple avant de se quitter entre 2015 et 2018 pour se réconcilier au cours de la première éruption du Mont Sibo.

\- Vous l'aimez n'est-ce pas? Demanda soudain Gray en regardant Owen.

\- Et bien...Commença-t-il.

\- Vous devriez le lui dire! Termina Gray.

\- Tu m'as l'air d'être un jeune homme de bon sens, il y aurait-il une jeune fille qui ferait battre ton cœur? Répondit Owen amusé, le sourire aux lèvres.

Gray se mit soudain à rougir.

\- Oui, il y en a une! Répondit-il.

\- La petite fille de Lockwood...Les joues à présent rougeâtres.

\- Concernant Tim, ce n'est un secret pour personne! Lança Lex sur un ton taquin.

\- La ferme Lex! Cria-t-il les poings serrés.

Mais elle continua, ignorant ses propos.

\- Il aime Tania!

\- Tu vas la fermer oui?! S'énerva Tim.

\- Elle n'est pas avec ce jeune homme qui l'accompagne? S'étonna Owen.

Lex se retourna alors vers lui.

\- Yvan? Pfff non, elle ne lui volerait même pas sa chemise pour la garder en souvenir.

\- Comment tu le sais? Demanda Tim soudain intéressé.

\- Parce que Tania sait ce qu'elle veut, adorant la connaissance, le savoir, l'intelligence, si un homme n'a pas ces traits de caractères, il n'a aucune chance avec elle! Elle les utilisera à la place! Ce qui fait de Tania une personne difficile à approcher en temps normal...

\- Elle a tout pour plaire, et elle le sait! Mais c'est une dévoreuse de livres née! S'amusa Lex.

À t'entendre, on dirait que tu es jalouse! Ricana son frère.

\- Ohhhh, je suis vraiment désolée Timichouuuuu! Mais seule la paléontologie à sa place dans le cœur de Tania! Lança-t-elle en se moquant ouvertement de lui.

Le teint de Tim était devenu cramoisi.

\- M'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA! Hurla-t-il à l'égard de sa sœur.

Pour Owen, il s'agissait des derniers "potins dinosauriens", ou alors il ne s'y connaissait vraiment pas...Mais à l'heure actuelle, il était difficile d'appeler ça autrement..

Alors tout ce qui touchait à l'amour, c'était un véritable mystère pour lui...Ayant une personnalité ouvertement confiante et entêté, avec un sens aigu de la justice pour toutes les formes de vie. Avec une tendance à être très empathique avec la faune du monde jurassique, plus que tout autre membre du personnel du parc.

Considérant sa meute de Raptors comme étant sa famille plutôt que comme des animaux dressés sachant comment les manipuler avec soin. Se disant très terre-à-terre et étant ouvertement confus quant à la raison pour laquelle un hybride génétiquement modifié serait nécessaire pour attirer l'attention plus que les dinosaures existants dans le parc. Malgré cela, il faisait preuve de peu d'égard ou de respect pour l'autorité, surtout lorsqu'il se rendait compte qu'ils agissaient dans un mauvais sens. En y réfléchissant bien, cela le mettait souvent d'ailleurs en conflit avec Claire Dearing, qui avait refusé de l'écouter après l'évasion de l'Indominus rex à l'époque de Jurassic World jusqu'à ce que la situation atteigne un niveau critique...

Posant son fusil à levier, le Marlin, modèle 1895SBL tout contre son épaule, il fit signe aux enfants à présent de garder le silence en posant un doigt sur les lèvres.

\- Ce n'est rien de plus, qu'une excursion en forêt, il y a moins de 65 millions d'années...Leur dit-il, alors qu'ils s'enfoncèrent tous dans la végétation...

Quand Owen et les enfants finirent par tomber sur groupe de petit dinosaure ornithischien herbivore de 90 cm de hauteur de la famille des hypsilophodontidés.

\- Des Leaellynasauras! S'émerveilla Gray.

Découvert pour la première fois à Dinosaur Cove, en Australie. L'espèce type est Leaellynasaura amicagraphica la seule connue à ce jour. Il a été décrit en 1989 et porte le nom de Leaellyn Rich, fille du couple paléontologue Tom Rich et de Patricia Vickers-Rich qui l'ont découvert.

\- J'aimerai bien qu'un jour, un dinosaure porte mon nom. Dit Gray le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais soudain, une peur panique envahissait les membres du troupeau, qu'ils en poussèrent des petits cris affolés, en regardant de tous les côtés.

C'est alors, qu'une tête surdimensionnée fit son apparition! Mesurant 10,4 mètres au lieu de 9,7 mètres. Possédant des crêtes exagérées et des épines qui lui tombaient sur le dos. Les adultes étaient principalement bleu grisâtre foncé avec un ventre jaune et une langue bleue, tandis que les juvéniles étaient gris bleuâtre foncé avec des dessous jaunes, des rayures jaunes sur le visage et le cou, un cercle jaune autour de l'orbite de l'œil, des marques blanches et rouge fané sur leurs crêtes.

Pour l'heure, il s'agissait d'un Allosaurus adulte! Owen se retourna en poussant un hurlement.

\- COURREZ!


	11. XI

Deux yeux rouges et petits avec un anneau bleu autour de la paupière étaient penchés sur le visage de la petite fille dans la pénombre de la nuit. Lorsque celle-ci, ouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle ne distingua seulement que deux pupilles brillantes dans le noir, l'observant avec curiosité, Maisie poussa alors un hurlement de terreur.

\- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Levant tête, à la suite de ce hurlement, je me précipitais à l'intérieur de la caravane.

\- MAISIE! Hurlant à mon tour, car elle se retrouvait seule, puisque les autres membres de l'équipe étaient en train de finir d'installer le reste du campement comme l'échafaudage, le "cache en l'air", à plus de 5 mètres de hauteur!

Yvan se ruant à ma suite, une fois à l'intérieur, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir un Raptor juvénile, étant tout près du visage de la jeune fille!

\- NON! M'écriais-je, celui-ci leva la tête en poussant des cris aigus comme s'il avait peur, mais ne bougea pas.

\- VA-T'EN! Criais-je à plusieurs reprises, lorsque celui-ci fila sans demander son reste.

Maisie se précipita en pleurant se réfugier dans mes bras.

\- C'est fini tout va bien! Dis-je d'une voix rassurante, croisant le regard d'Yvan, lorsque j'aperçus plusieurs yeux rouges furieux nous observant à la fenêtre.

\- Où sont les autres?! M'écriais-je, priant qu'ils étaient à l'abri à temps!

\- Vite, il faut fermer la porte pour les empêcher de rentrer! Me précipitant et la poussant de toutes mes forces avec Yvan, Maisie se recula horrifiée.

\- Quelle idiote elle faisait! Regrettant son entêtement. Tandis que les Raptors essayaient par tous les moyens de trouver un passage pour se faufiler à l'intérieur!

\- On ne va pas tenir longtemps! Se mit à paniquer Yvan alors que nous entendîmes des râles de l'autre côté.

\- Les fenêtres! Il faut barricader les fenêtres! En apercevant l'un d'eux qui s'apprêtait à passer à travers.

\- Ce Raptor était envoyé en tant qu'éclaireur! Dis-je sur un ton catégorique.

Mais soudain, un bruit sourd fit trembler l'immense jungle, nous, nous regardâmes affolés, devant l'imminence du danger, j'ordonnais à la fillette.

\- Maisie... Quoi qu'il se passe, cache-toi, et n'en sors pas! Tu m'entends?! N'en sors pas tant que je ne vienne pas te chercher, tu as bien compris?!

Maisie hocha la tête positivement, les lèvres tremblantes, elle partit se barricader dans une armoire suffisamment grande pour pouvoir y étendre les jambes, mais avant qu'elle ne referme les portes nous, nous regardâmes un instant. J'hochais la tête, puis elle les referma, se rendant ainsi, aussi petite et discrète que possible...

Juste à temps, car un œil énorme apparut, il s'agissait d'une femelle Tyrannosaure! Au même moment, un coup était donné de l'autre coté de la remorque, nous propulsant tous les deux au sol. Il s'agissait probablement d'un mâle! Tandis que dans l'armoire, Maisie se retenait de ne pas hurler de terreur, les jambes recroquevillées sous son menton, tremblante de tous ses membres.

Soudain, la remorque fut brusquement retournée sur le toit avec une violence inouïe! Brisant ainsi, les vitres sur le côté dans un grand éclat de débris de verre. Les deux étaient en train de nous pousser vers la falaise! Très escarpé, celle-ci surplombait une mer déchaînée. Au moment où l'engin se balançait à moitié dans le vide. Maisie se retrouva propulser de tout son long sur la vitre arrière!

Nous hurlâmes.

\- MAISIE!

Sous le poids de la fillette, le verre commença à se fissurer peu a peu et menaçant de se rompre au moindre choc. Cent mètres plus bas, les vagues s'écrasaient contre les rochers.

Agrippés à divers éléments trouvés au hasard dans notre chute, je hurlais à Maisie de ne pas bouger, mais le téléphone portable se balançait dangereusement au bout de sa corde. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il tombe sur la vitre!

Je descendis la chercher, saisissant la main de Maisie avant que le téléphone ne tombe.

\- JE VAIS LÂCHER! Hurla Maisie.

Quand je sentis en effet, sa propre main glisser de mes doigts, alors que nous étions suspendus dans le vide tentant vainement de trouver un point d'appui. Quand une corde nous fut jeter comme par miracle, pour nous aider à remonter.

\- Vas-y! Dis-je soudain à Maisie, qui la saisit sans se faire prier. Nous commençâmes alors notre ascension, une fois arrivée en haut, une main me fut tendue, que je saisis de toutes mes forces avant de finir, par me retrouver à plat ventre dans la boue, épuisée, mais heureuse d'être encore en vie! Maisie se réfugia instinctivement dans mes bras, Yvan à mes côtés reprenant sa respiration. Lorsque nous vîmes nos amis accourir dans notre direction, qui avaient trouvés refuge dans le " cache en l'air" suivi par d'autres hommes alertés par nos cris, nous avaient secourus, il s'agissait bien évidemment de Roland Tembo et le reste de son équipe.

\- Alors comme ça, vous n'êtes que trois...Lança Roland à l'égard d'Ellie qui gardait le silence.

\- Il ne nous reste plus de matériel, plus de vivres, plus rien. Notre seule chance est de trouver l'ancien centre de communication de l'île et contacter Hammond, le temps presse! Dit Sarah.

Au même moment, Maisie s'écroula inerte dans mes bras.

\- Maisie! Paniquais-je tentant de la réanimer en vain.

\- Elle est brûlante! Constata Sarah en lui touchant le front.

\- Si on a pas de remède rapidement elle va y rester!

\- Hey minute papillon! Ce n'est pas parce que je viens de sauver votre peau que je vais en plus devoir jouer au docteur! Répliqua Roland.

\- On m'a payé, pour que je ramène ces animaux rien d'autre!

\- COMMENT?! Hurlait Sarah.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas ramener ces animaux sur le continent, ils sont contaminés!

J'explosais de rage.

\- Vous seriez prêt à laisser une enfant mourir, juste pour vous remplir les poches?!

Se fut au tour de Roland de garder le silence.

\- Ça va on se calme! Intervint Nick.

\- Je crois qu'on a tous besoin d'une pause.

Sous la pluie, nous, nous mettons donc à chercher un endroit sur pour passer le reste de la nuit. Partageant la même tente Maisie, Yvan et moi-même. Accablés de fatigue, nous dormons à poings fermé dans notre sac de couchage. Au dessus de nous, sous le toit de la tente, se balançait le sac contenant les œufs des Raptors...

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, Yvan fixait le toit de la tente comme s'il craignait que les œufs n'en venaient à disparaître comme par enchantement...

\- Yvan? Demandais-je intriguée, voyant son mutisme.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit concernant Maisie?! Sur le ton de sa voix, je pus deviner qu'il était en colère, continuant de fixer droit devant lui.

J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise.

\- Comment tu...?!

\- L'important ce n'est pas comment je le sais! Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?! Répliqua-t-il.

\- Très bien... Il est vrai que je te dois des explications. Lâchais-je dans un souffle.

\- Comme tu le sais...Commençais-je.

\- Wu faisait partie du projet de clonage de dinosaures depuis le premier jour. Sa méthode de remplacement du code ADN manquant des dinosaures par celui de l'ADN d'amphibien a été saluée par le conseil des investisseurs pour avoir accéléré le projet. Après les événements du Jurassic Park , Wu est retourné sur l'île d'Isla Nublar pour répertorier les spécimens restants et déterminer exactement ce qui s'était passé avec les dinosaures et leur capacité à se reproduire.

\- Des années plus tard, Wu utilisera cette information pour commencer à rechercher et à expérimenter l'idée d'ADN hybride. Il a réussi à en créer une plante surnommée "la fleur de Wu" qui combinait l'ADN de plusieurs espèces végétales extrêmement différentes. Après que cela lui ait valu une renommée mondiale, InGen a été racheté par Masrani Global Corporation et Wu a été promu à un poste impliquant la surveillance de la construction d'un nouveau parc.

\- Alors que Jurassic World devenait un énorme succès. Il a donc commencé à s'expérimenter sur le clonage humain. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, que j'aimais Wu...C'est ainsi, que Maisie a vu le jour, ne pouvant pas avoir d'enfant...J'étais jeune et aveuglée par les pouvoirs de cet homme, voyant en lui, comme étant mon salut de réaliser ce que je chérissais le plus au monde...

\- C'est pour cette raison que tu as volée les embryons pour le concurrent d'Ingen... Dit soudain Yvan.

J'hochais positivement la tête.

\- Je...Je voulais tout simplement, essayer de m'en sortir par mes propres moyens. Les projets devenaient de plus en plus ambitieux et dangereux...Dis-je en reprenant mes explications.

\- Wu a été chargé de créer un nouveau dinosaure qui serait plus féroce que n'importe quelle espèce naturelle sous prétexte que les visiteurs commençaient à s'ennuyer avec les mêmes vieux dinosaures. Cela a conduit à la naissance de l'Indominus rex.

\- Il a également continué à expérimenter d'autres formes d'hybridation entre animaux. Cependant, lorsque Jurassic World a subi le même désastre de dinosaures que Jurassic Park, Wu s'est échappé de l'île avec certains des embryons hybrides de dinosaures intacts.

\- En travaillant sous les auspices du domaine de Lockwood étant invité à créer un autre nouveau dinosaure hybride, cet Indoraptor avant de finir par disparaître une nouvelle fois avec ces précieux échantillons d'ADN. Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse une réapparition en me demandant de l'aider pour son nouveau projet concernant Jurassic Dream!

\- Maisie ignore évidemment tout cela d'ailleurs, comment pourrais-je, le lui dire un jour qu'elle sort tout droit d'une éprouvette?!

\- Il fallait bien qu'elle grandisse à l'égard de tout cela...Un père défiant les lois de la nature et une mère instable...Hammond et Lockwood étaient bien évidemment au courant...Ma voix trahissant le bruit d'un sanglot, me prenant le visage entre les mains.

Yvan gardait le silence, bien trop abasourdie par ce que je venais de lui apprendre...

Mais au petit matin, je me rendis compte avec horreur qu'elle n'était plus là!

Voyant ma panique, Yvan demanda.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- C'est Maisie! Dis-je affolée.

\- Elle a disparu!


	12. XII

Maisie courrait à perdre haleine, droit devant elle. Fuyant ces paroles qui raisonnèrent sans cesse dans sa tête.

\- Qu'elle sortait tout droit d'une éprouvette?! Cette phrase se répétait en boucle dans son esprit tandis que la jeune fille continuait de courir, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

\- Sa vie n'était donc basée que sur un tissu de mensonges? Sa mère n'était alors pas morte dans un accident de voiture?! Comme le lui avait si souvent répété son prétendu grand-père...

\- Et Iris, était-elle dans cette combine, elle aussi?!

Maisie redoublait l'allure, peu lui importait que quelqu'un ou quelque chose puissent l'entendre! Ne retenant pas ses sanglots, lorsqu'elle trébucha, s'étalant ainsi de tout son long dans la boue, sous la pluie qui faisait rage, pendant que la nuit surplombait Isla Sorna.

La fillette fouilla dans sa poche, cherchant la photo, mais ne la trouvant pas, ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensités. Dire qu'elle avait passée des après-midis en sa compagnie ! Maisie laissa exploser sa colère.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?! Hurla-t-elle en tapant des poings sur le sol boueux, tremblante de peine et de rage à la fois que la fillette avait l'impression que son propre cœur allait partir en éclat dans sa poitrine.

Maisie était tellement en prise avec ses propres sentiments, qu'elle pouvait ressentir en cet instant, ne sachant plus quoi faire et qui croire, car plus rien n'avait d'importance, qu'elle n'entendit pas que quelque chose s'approchait...

Levant la tête, essuyant tant bien que mal la boue qui surplombait son visage, elle aperçut soudain de très grands yeux jaunes, orientés vers l'avant qui la fixèrent avec insistance, par la suite, ils en arrivèrent de tous les côtés!

Maisie prit peur et se mit à crier.

\- Allez-vous en! En leur lançant ce qui lui tombait sous la main dans l'espoir de maintenir les créatures à distance. Tandis que leurs rugissements ressemblaient à ceux d'un léopard ou d'un couguar combinés au sifflement d'un crocodile pour refléter la nature reptilienne de ces animaux pouvant à s'y méprendre le confondre avec le cri d'un Compsognathus.

Il s'agissait du Troodon, un dinosaure théropode, ayant de très longues pattes avec des pieds spécialisés, dans lesquels l'os long du milieu était pincé vers le haut pour former un coin absorbant les chocs cela lui permettait de cette façon de courir très vite. Célèbre pour avoir l'un des plus gros cerveaux de tous les dinosaures, ce qui en fait le plus intelligent sur Isla Sorna.

Possédant une mâchoire pleines de petites dents, mais elles ne ressemblaient pas à celles d'un mangeur de viande typique. Au lieu de petites dentelures montant et descendant l'arrière des dents (comme chez la plupart des mangeurs de viande), des bosses plus grosses couraient le long du côté, comme pour de nombreux dinosaures et lézards phytophages. Certains paléontologues supposaient même que Troodon pouvait mangé non seulement de petits animaux, des lézards et des bébés dinosaures, mais aussi des insectes, des œufs et même des plantes.

Mais les spécimens de l'île ressemblaient plus à l'hybride Deinonycanis, un mélange de Deinonychus et de Canis se traduisant par " Terrible Dog" utilisant son odorat et son audition renforcés pour traquer et chasser leurs proies étant de ce fait très dangereux...

\- Fichez moi la paix ! S'écria Maisie voyant qu'ils ne bougeaient toujours pas. Quand soudain, elle poussa un hurlement déchirant dans les ténèbres de la nuit, car un Troodon venait de la mordre! Cet animal avait la capacité de faire converger son venin en mordant ses victimes comme son lointain cousin Sinornithosaurus, reconnu pour ses dents exceptionnellement longues et ressemblant à des crocs, pourvues de rainures à la surface et découvertes pour une cavité dans le crâne, considéré comme une glande à venin, le désignant comme le tout premier dinosaure contaminé par le DX.

**Pendant ce temps là...**

\- Tania attend! Paniqua Yvan en me voyant sortir de la tente, telle une furie, une arme à la main.

\- Lâche-moi! Criais-je me dégageant violemment de son étreinte.

\- Que se passe-t-il? Demandèrent Sarah, Nick et Eddie d'une même voix se dirigeant vers nous.

\- Maisie a disparu! Répondis-je d'une traite.

\- QUOI?! S'écrièrent-ils sur le même ton.

\- Il faut la retrouver! Dis-je en m'engageant déjà dans la végétation, mais Sarah m'arrêta d'un geste, que j'en perdis patience.

\- Écoutez, Maisie est ma FILLE, il est hors de question que je la laisse mourir sur cette île par ma FAUTE!

\- On le sait! Coupa sèchement Sarah.

\- C'est pour cette raison, qu'on t'accompagne, pendant que l'autre groupe cherchera l'ancien centre de communication de l'île, on les y rejoindra peu après!

Ses arguments firent mouche, que je finis par acquiescer d'un hochement de tête, alors que je m'apprêtais à leur emboîter le pas, je me ravissais au dernier moment.

\- Professeur Grant! Appelais-je.

\- Vous êtes déjà venu sur cette île pas vrai? Lui demandais-je bien que je connaissais déjà sa réponse...

\- Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds sur cette île! Se défendit-il, en étant évidemment suivi de près par Malcolm et Ellie.

J'esquissais un sourire.

\- Bien-sur que si ! Eric Kirby ça vous dit quelque chose?

\- Comment vous...?! Mais la réponse se trouvait être juste en face de lui.

\- Aaaahhh Ellie...J'aurai dû m'en douter... Dit-il soudain résigné.

\- Âgé de douze ans, Eric est le fils de Paul et Amanda Kirby. Il s'est retrouvé coincé sur Isla Sorna suite à un accident de parapente avec Ben, un « ami » de sa mère. Ben ayant été tué dans des circonstances inconnues, Eric a dû se débrouiller tout seul pendant huit semaines dans la jungle infestée de dinosaures. Il s'en est pas mal sorti, à ce qu'il paraît. Déclarais-je.

\- Utilisant un camion citerne comme abri. Il a fouillé les stocks d'InGen et a récupéré des vivres, des grenades lacrymogènes et des lampes tempêtes. Il s'est également procuré de l'urine de T-Rex mais il a refusé de vous dire comment il a fait. En faisant d'ailleurs usage de ses grenades pour vous tirer également d'un mauvais pas, car vous étiez encerclé par des Raptors, vous allez donc nous être d'une grande aide qui nous sera on ne peut plus précieuse. En disant cela, je jetais un coup d'œil qui ne trompait pas à Yvan, qui en resta subjugué par ce que je venais de dire, qu'il en bégaya presque en s'adressant à Grant.

\- Vous...Vous étiez vraiment encerclé par des Raptors?!

\- Aaaahhh, le jour où les femmes hériteront de la terre, il faudra s'en inquiéter. Répondit Malcolm s'adressant à Grant, tout en lui faisant une accolade amicale, avant de passer devant pour ouvrir la marche.

Tandis que Grant rajustait son chapeau de cowboy puis lui emboîta le pas.

\- Je me disais, que vous préféreriez venir avec nous, plutôt que de rester avec ces lascars ! Désignant de cette manière Roland et ses hommes, en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

\- Et j'ai apprécié que vous le fassiez! Dit-il me rendant ainsi mon clin d'œil.


	13. XIII

\- Professeur Grant, puis-je vous poser une question? Demandais-je, tandis que nous avançâmes dans la végétation.

\- Vous y croyez vraiment à la possibilité de communication et de grande intelligence des Vélociraptors? Si je me souviens bien c'était le sujet de votre dernière conférence à l'université du Montana.

\- Et bien...Commença-t-il.

\- C'est difficile à dire étant donné que beaucoup de monde ignorait mes propos et attendaient patiemment la fin pour poser des questions sur ... Mon expérience à Jurassic Park...

\- Si vous, voulez mon avis. Intervient Malcolm.

\- Cet endroit est un bel exemple, pour bien illustrer ma théorie du chaos...

Nous levâmes tous les yeux au ciel.

\- Ça y est, ça recommence...Pensais-je.

Malcolm continua.

\- Vous voyez, le Tyrannosaure n'obéit à aucun schéma de groupe, ni a aucun horaire de parc d'attraction. C'est l'essence même du chaos. Se mettant à taper sur ses genoux en fredonnant.

\- Purement et simplement l'imprévisibilité dans les systèmes complexes. L'exemple type est l'effet papillon. Un papillon qui bat des ailes à Pékin peut amener la pluie à la place du soleil à New York.

\- Moi, je ne sais qu'une chose. Dis-je en me retournant soudain vers lui.

\- C'est que vous nous faites tous chier avec votre théorie du chaos!

\- C'est vrai que tout c'est bien passé jusqu'à maintenant! Répliqua Malcolm en haussant un sourcil.

\- Vous voyez le mal partout! Répliquais-je sur le même ton.

\- M'enfin ce n'est pas votre faute, c'est jouissif pour certaines personnes de voir que du négatif tout le temps! Repris-je.

\- Vous n'adhérez pas à la théorie du chaos, surtout en ce qui concerne ce petit projet scientifique... Répondit simplement Malcolm.

\- Quelle ânerie! Dis-je en levant une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel.

\- Votre cynisme professeur Ian Malcom, prouve que vous souffrez d'un déplorable excès de personnalité! Déclarais-je exaspérée.

\- Mais c'est justement, ce qui fait mon charme! Dit-il tout souriant.

Au même moment, nous entendîmes très distinctement.

\- COURREZ! Et le son provenait de plusieurs voix en même temps répétant sans relâche.

\- COURREZ!

\- Mais qu'est-ce que...?! Prononçais-je en me retournant, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir Owen et les enfants se dirigeant tout droit dans notre direction, fonçant à toutes jambes.

\- OWEN?! M'exclamais-je de stupeur, mais mon expression changea bien vite en apercevant l'Allosaure!

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous disais?! Lâcha Malcolm.

\- Si vous n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient on fêtera plus tard nos retrouvailles ! Owen avait toujours le don d'avoir un brin d'humour, même dans les situations les plus difficiles.

Nick était déjà loin devant.

\- Par ici! Cria-t-il, car il venait de repérer une cascade. Là, nous serions en sécurité! Tout le monde se précipita sous la chute d'eau. Quelques enjambées plus tard, nous, nous retrouvons derrière la cascade, au creux d'une cavité. Quand la tête de l'Allosaure creva le rideau d'eau, faisant ainsi claquer ses énormes mâchoires. Collés contre la paroi rocheuse, nous étions hors de porté de ses dents gigantesques! L'animal dégageait une forte odeur de pourriture, qui nous en donna la nausée, mais voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à nous atteindre, il se résigna, tandis que nous étions encore tous crispés d'horreur.

\- Aaaahh mais il puait de la gueule! Dit soudain Zach en passant ses mains devant son visage comme s'il chassait une mouche.

\- C'est drôle...Répliqua Lex.

\- Je me dis la même chose quand c'est toi qui ouvre la bouche! Dit-elle tout en le regardant, ce qui provoqua une hilarité générale détendant quelque peu l'atmosphère. Bien qu'une fois hors de danger, nous reprenons tout de même notre souffle quelques instant.

Mais il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, Nick venait de repérer une construction au loin, et décida de s'y rendre. Nick courrait en avant dans les rues désertes, à la recherche du centre de communication. Or, un ouragan avait détruit les bâtiments que la jungle s'était chargée de recouvrir d'une végétation luxuriante. Par chance, le centre de communication était toujours préservé. Très vite, Nick se retrouva face au tableau de contrôle. Retenant son souffle, il abaissa un à un les commutateurs... Les témoins s'allumèrent la radio fonctionnait! Sans perdre de temps, il lança un SOS.

**Pendant ce temps là...**

L'endroit semblait très calme et aucun dinosaure n'était en vue. Quand tout à coup, alors que nous marchions dans les pas de Nick, traversant un champ de très hautes herbes, celle-ci se mit à bouger autour de nous par vagues, puis oscillait de plus en plus, et ondulait comme une mer agitée.

\- Je croyais qu'on devait rejoindre Roland et ses hommes vers l'ancien village de Sorna? Demanda Ellie avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Regardant aux alentours, un massacre avait eu lieu ici, et les traces en étaient encore toutes fraîches! Des cris se faisaient encore entendre au loin...Pressentant le danger, je me mis à crier.

\- Courrez! Aussi vite que vous le pourrez! M'élançant droit devant moi, courant aussi vite que me le permettait mes jambes, car on venait de pénétrer sur le territoire des plus féroces et des plus rusées des dinosaures : Les Vélociraptors! Carnivores, féroces et impitoyables, se ruant en meute. C'était une véritable chasse qui démarrait, et les proies n'avaient ici que bien peu de chance de s'en sortir! Il fallait absolument quitter ce territoire maudit! Mais la rapidité et les sauts spectaculaires de ces dinosaures leurs permettaient de nous rattraper facilement, les enfants hurlèrent de terreur! Atteignant enfin le village, nous pénétrâmes dans le bâtiment en appelant Nick, mais n'obtenant aucune réponse, nous, nous réfugiâmes alors dans un dépôt.

Dans la panique générale quelqu'un se mit à hurler.

\- POUSSEZ SUR LA PORTE! Alors que les Vélociraptors arrivèrent déjà en tapant contre avec leur museau et leurs griffes, en tentant d'y creuser un passage. Levant les yeux, Il nous fallait absolument sortir de ce piège infernal! Lorsque je me mis à crier.

\- La charpente! Que déjà, l'un des animaux réussi à pénétrer à l'intérieur, les enfants parviennent à se sauver par les toits. Tandis nous autres, courront juste derrière poursuivis par un des Raptors, Yvan finit par glisser, se retrouvant dans une situation plus que délicate! En effet, il était suspendu dans le vide, à moins de 3 mètres du sol et en dessous de ses jambes se trouvait un autre Raptor ! L'idée lui vient alors de jeter des tuiles à la tête de l'animal. Quand la bandoulière du sac contenant les œufs, lui glissa de l'épaule, il la rattrapa de justesse.

\- Ça ne vaut pas le coup de risquer ta vie imbécile! Criais-je.

Quand les œufs finirent par se fracasser sur le sol! Un Raptor poussa alors un rugissement de colère, levant les yeux vers Yvan, se préparant à bondir dans sa direction.

\- Maman est très en colère! Dit soudain Malcolm.

Je hurlais.

\- REMONTE YVAN REMONTE! Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, prenant appui sur ses bras, il se hissa, l'aidant à se relever, nous prîmes la fuite. N'ayant que le temps de courir pour rejoindre les enfants au refuge, ou nous attendait également Nick. Des équipes de secours étaient sur place, nous grimpâmes à bord d'un des hélicoptères sans plus attendre.

Lorsqu'un homme me demanda.

\- Melle cette petite fille est avec vous? En désignant une fillette assise à qui on promulguait les premiers soins.

\- Maisie! Criais-je en l'apercevant.

Celle-ci releva la tête, et ses yeux se remplir de larmes en reconnaissant des visages familiers.

\- TANIA! Cria-t-elle en accourant vers nous.

Yvan esquissa un sourire en disant.

\- Tu nous as fait une belle peur tu sais...Tandis que je la tenais dans mes bras, refusant catégoriquement de la lâcher, de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau.

Alors que je prenais place sur un siège, tenant toujours Maisie contre moi, une voix féminine retentit.

\- Le vaccin c'est montré concluant, elle va s'en sortir !

Levant les yeux, je poussais une exclamation de surprise.

\- SORKIN!

Celle-ci me regarda en souriant.

\- Alors ça y est vous avez trouvé un remède contre le DX! Dis-je.

\- En effet, et Maisie a été la première à en bénéficier! Répondit-elle.

Tandis que l'hélicoptère décollait, nous emmenant loin de cet enfer, je me penchais en apercevant l'Archaéoraptor enchaîné, prêt à être chargé. Roland avait réussi: il emmenait un dinosaure hybride au Manoir Lockwood!

Au même moment nous entendîmes.

\- C'est bon lâchez la sauce!

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites?! Arrêtez! Sorkin a trouvé un vaccin! Vous ne pouvez pas bombarder cette île! Criais-je à l'égard du pilote militaire.

Maisie se mit alors à hurler comprenant ce qui allait se passer.

\- VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT! ILS SONT COMME MOI! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT! NON!

\- J'ai des ordres ! Se défendit le militaire.

-Allez-y ! Ouvrez le feu! Ordonna-t-il.

\- NOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN ! Hurla Maisie en larmes.

\- Espèce d'ordure! Criais-je.

\- Remède ou non vous auriez de toute manière anéanti Isla Sorna quoi que l'on fasse ou que l'on dise!

Quand une explosion assourdissante retentit à la suite de mes paroles. Il en résultait une grande boule de feu qui progressa rapidement en atteignant la taille d'un immeuble de plusieurs étages pour les plus grosses munitions incendiaires. La texture gel du napalm colla à la peau des animaux en brûlant les tissus jusqu'à l'os sans qu'il soit possible de stopper sa combustion...

\- _Dieu crée les dinosaures. Dieu détruit les dinosaures. Dieu crée l'Homme. L'Homme détruit Dieu. L'Homme crée les dinosaures. L'Homme détruit les dinosaures_...Pensais-je en ayant à mon tour des larmes qui coulèrent le long de mes joues, sans que je puisse les arrêter, à la suite du spectacle qui s'offrait à nos yeux...Tandis que Maisie sanglotait contre moi. Le cauchemar était loin d'être terminé!


	14. XIV

De retour sur la terre ferme qu'était la Californie, nous fonçâmes direction le Manoir Lockwood dans un cabriolet rouge puisque Milles et Wu étant morts, c'était donc au tour de Roland de s'adressait aux actionnaires de la société InGen Technologies. Leur annonçant l'arrivée d'un véritable dinosaure hybride, premier des spécimens qui peupleront le zoo qu'il avait l'intention d'inaugurer prochainement remplaçant de cette manière ces prédécesseurs...

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il risque d'y avoir de furieuse retrouvaille? Me demanda Yvan en me jetant un regard du coin de l'œil.

\- On va très vite le savoir! Répondis-je en prenant un virage serré faisant ainsi crisser les pneus...

En arrivant sur les lieux, le camion transportant l'hybride et son petit, était couché sur le côté, nous, nous précipitâmes dans l'espoir de retrouver d'éventuels survivants de l'accident. Au volant, à la place du conducteur il ne restait plus qu'une main déchiquetée. Des corps jonchaient le sol, étant éparpillés un peu partout à l'intérieur même du camion, du moins ce qu'il en restait...

La porte d'entrée du Manoir, était restée légèrement entrouverte.

Jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à Yvan, nous pensions tous les deux à la même chose...Lorsque Maisie s'y précipita!

\- Maisie! Non attend! Dis-je à voix basse tendant une main vers elle pour la retenir, mais la fillette était déjà en train de pousser la porte du Manoir, et une vision d'horreur s'offrit à nous, que par réflexe je plaquais ma main sur la bouche de Maisie l'empêchant ainsi d'émettre le moindre son pouvant alerter l'Archaéoraptor de notre présence.

Iris était étendue par terre dans une flaque de sang, les yeux grands ouverts de frayeur, et à en jugée par l'expression qui se peignait son visage, l'animal l'avait prise par surprise avant de la tuer.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Maisie...Dis-je d'une voix douce, mais elle se dégagea violemment de mon étreinte, pour se diriger en courant vers la chambre de son grand père!

\- Maisie! Chuchotais-je en me ruant à sa suite! Traversant le grand hall à grandes enjambées, qui ressemblait plus à une salle aux squelettes digne d'un musée, car disposant de larges vitrines de présentation disposées de chaque côté des rangées de squelettes comme un Metriacanthosaurus présenté dans un décor constitué de plantes basses, de pierres et de sable représentant un milieu désertique. Dans le reflet de la vitrine nous apercevions également deux autres dinosaures: L'un d'eux étant un Concavenator et celui plus à gauche ressemblait à un . On distinguait deux statues de dinosaures installées derrière une des vitrines de la salle aux squelettes. Il s'agissait d'un Vélociraptor et d'un Dilophosaure mettant en scène un affrontement dans un décor de jungle tropicale. Au centre de la pièce surplombait un crâne appartenant à Agujaceratops, un genre éteint de dinosaures cératopsiens du Crétacé supérieur, faisant ainsi penser qu'il était le seigneur et maître de ses lieux.

Lorsque Maisie poussa un hurlement strident.

\- MAISIE! Hurlais-je à mon tour la rejoignant.

\- GRAND-PÈRE! Le vieil homme gisait sur son lit mort, son corps étant entièrement recouvert de traces de griffes sur la peau quand soudain, un grognement se fit entendre, les hurlements de la fillette l'avait alerté! L'Archaéoraptor en deux battements d'ailes se retrouva alors dans le couloir dans lequel nous étions il y a encore quelques secondes!

\- Les lumières! Faisant signe à Yvan de toutes les éteindre alors que nous étions tous les trois cachés derrière la porte, fermant les yeux, tout en serrant les lèvres, pour empêcher le moindre son d'en sortir qui trahirait notre présence. L'hybride était si proche, que nous pouvions entendre sa propre respiration. Des larmes de peur coulèrent même le long de mes joues, ne voulant pas mourir, pas aujourd'hui, pas comme ça, par réflexe on s'arrêta même de respirer, car il ne restait plus qu'à l'Archaéoraptor de passer la tête et se serait la fin. Mon cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite à tel point que j'avais l'impression que ma poitrine allait exploser, quand tout à coup, des petits cris se firent entendre, il s'agissait du bébé! Ce qui attira bien évidemment l'attention de l'adulte qui se désintéressa de ses futures proies potentielles : nous, du moins pour quelques temps...

Ne le voyant plus, nous poussâmes un long et profond soupir de soulagement, Yvan essuyant la sueur qui ornait son front d'un revers de la main, s'assurant que la voie était libre, en passant simplement la tête, je fis signe à Yvan et Maisie de me suivre longeant les murs tout en marchant à pas de loup, guettant le moindre bruit suspect, le risque était bien trop grand de ressortir par l'entrée principale, Maisie nous emmena alors vers un endroit tenu secret.

\- Venez! Murmura-t-elle.

On venait de s'infiltrer dans le laboratoire secret du Manoir, là où Hammond et Lockwood avaient ramené à la vie les premiers dinosaures, et découvrir les vidéos d'Owen expliquant comment dresser les Raptors.

\- Vous avez Blue, vous avez tous les Raptors avec vous! Disait-il, cet extrait de la vidéo passait en boucle comme si quelqu'un était venu ici que très récemment.

Lorsque par mégarde la main d'Yvan percuta divers outils et ustensiles qui se fracassèrent sur le sol dans un grand bruit métallique.

\- **CLING!**

L'Archaéoraptor se rua vers la source du bruit, pénétrant dans le laboratoire secret, telle une furie ayant la rage! Nous hurlâmes à pleins poumons, car sur son passage l'hybride fit tomber de ce qui restait du matériel, renversant les tables, dans un grand fracas assourdissant, quand l'une d'elle nous happa dans sa chute, m'écrasant une jambe, sauf Maisie, qui parvient à s'enfuir, en poussant des hurlements, grimpant l'escalier en colimaçon pour rejoindre sa chambre au plus vite alors que le prédateur se lançait à ses trousses!

\- Il faut la retrouver! Dis-je grimaçant de douleur tandis qu'Yvan essayait tant bien que mal de soulever la table pour que je puisse enfin me dégager.

Maisie se retrouva isolée avec l'Archaéoraptor dans la pièce, la fillette avait la respiration saccadée, se collant au mur derrière elle, ne lâchant pas le prédateur des yeux qui se mit en position d'attaque quand soudain.

\- NOOOOOOOONNNNNNN! Hurlais-je me tenant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte essoufflée.

L'Archaéoraptor fit volte-face, poussant un rugissement féroce, déployant ses plumes pour paraître encore plus impressionnant.

\- Maisie tu ne bouges pas! Lui ordonnais-je.

\- Alors on en est là...Dis-je soudain d'une voix doucereuse, m'avançant avec prudence dans sa direction, tendant une main vers lui.

\- Tania! Cria Yvan pour me mettre en garde.

Mais je continuais de m'approcher avec lenteur, tandis que l'Archaéoraptor faisait claquer ses mâchoires comme étant un signe d'avertissement.

J'esquissais un sourire, répétant toujours d'une voix très calme.

\- Tu me connais, je ne ferai rien, ni à toi ni à ton petit. En disant cela mes yeux se posèrent sur le bébé qui ne quitta pas l'adulte, étant à l'heure actuelle, aussi apeurée que Maisie pouvait l'être.

\- C'est pour ça, qu'il a attaqué, il pense qu'on cherche à faire du mal à sa progéniture...La femelle n'étant plus, l'instinct protecteur a pris le dessus.

Ma main n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa tête, lorsqu'il reçut une fléchette tranquillisante au niveau de son cou!

De surprise, l'animal se secoua me bousculant au passage, Roland se tenait debout avec une arme à la main s'apprêtant à tirer de nouveau.

\- Veuillez poser ce fusil! M'adressant à lui d'une voix autoritaire, mais le chasseur n'en fit qu'à sa tête et en tira une deuxième.

\- J'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais, cet animal et son petit feront l'affaire! Dit-il pour se justifier.

\- POSEZ CE FUSIL! Criais-je.

Mais le temps que Roland puisse recharger son arme pour pouvoir en tirer une troisième, l'Archaéoraptor fut sur lui, et le déchiqueta en plusieurs morceaux...

**Quelques jours plus tard...**

Un gros bateau faisait route en mer. Cap sur Le Sanctuaire de Lockwood! Dans la cale, un Archaéoraptor et son petit, que j'avais pris soin de nommer Archéosaurus dormaient tranquillement, attendant d'être ramenés vers la nouvelle terre.

\- C'est ce que Claire aurait voulu...Déclarais-je soudain avec tristesse.

\- Je n'ai fait que respecter sa dernière volonté ainsi que celle de Zia...

Yvan gardait le silence, lorsque je décidais de le rompre essuyant mes larmes.

\- Je t'avais parlée d'une excursion Jurassic, il est temps que tu saches ce que c'est! J'avais dit cela non sans un sourire, faisant en même temps un clin d'œil à Maisie qui avait déjà les yeux qui brillèrent d'excitation à l'idée d'aller à cet endroit.

Il s'agissait du Fossilium une bourse aux minéraux et fossiles, qui constituaient le cœur de cette manifestation culturelle, une exposition thématique était organisée chaque année, au cours de laquelle des animaux vivants pouvaient parfois être présentés (serpents, mygales, fourmis...), voire consommés. Parmi les thèmes traités : les monstres, les insectes, les dinosaures, la préhistoire...

L'exposition rassemblait généralement entre 50 et 60 exposants, pour quelques milliers de visiteurs.

\- Et bien...Dit soudain Yvan.

\- Ça se voit qu'on est de retour vers la civilisation...Faisant allusion à la foule qui était présente.

\- À choisir, je préfère encore les dinosaures! Lui répondis-je.

Tandis que tombait sur le sol une banderole sur laquelle il y était inscrit :

_**QUAND LES DINOSAURES RÉGNAIENT SUR LA TERRE.**_

Lorsqu'une voix masculine s'écria.

\- COUPEZ! Il s'agissait de Steven Spielberg qui leva le pouce d'un air satisfait signe que le tournage était terminé.

_**JURASSIC DREAM **_avait fait 6,5 millions d'entrées.

_**JURASSIC EXTINCTION **_avait fait 4,847 millions d'entrées.

Pour la sortie de ces deux films un magazine avait également été réalisé pour cette occasion intitulé.

_**The Making of Jurassic Dream**_


	15. Bonus

**Bonus**

\- TROP COOL! S'exclamèrent les enfants d'une même voix, à l'occasion des fêtes de Noël, j'en avais profité pour acheter **LE** **COFFRET JURASSIC WORLD CADEAU DELUXE WELCOME TO THE PARK**.

**COFFRET CONTENANT:**

**\- PLAQUE D'IMMATRICULATION**

**\- TICKET D'ENTRÉE**

**\- BROCHURE/CARTE**

**\- GUIDE DINOSAURE**

**\- BRACELET**

**\- PIÈCE DE MONNAIE**

**\- BADGE VIP**

**\- CORDON**

**\- CARTE POSTALE**

**\- 4 AUTOCOLLANTS**

Mais le meilleur était pour la fin des entrées pour Jurassic Park River Adventure! Il s'agissait d'une attraction basée sur une rivière rapide en bateaux. Les passagers traversaient d'abord une jungle recréant le décor de l'île du film.

Après le premier virage, l'embarcation passait sous la mythique porte de Jurassic Pak. Les pieds dans l'eau, un Brachiosaure penchant sa tête, une voix enregistrée permettait même de commenter la croisière. Disant que cette espèce de dinosaure est malade à Jurassic Park. De l'eau sortant de la tête de l'animatronique arrosant ainsi les visiteurs, puis des Psittacosaures sont vus sur la rive gauche. Le bateau passait sous un rocher où coule une cascade. Entrant dans une zone encaissée où les embarcations sont arrosées par un geyser et où des Stégosaures (un petit à gauche et un adulte à droite) agitaient leurs queues épineuses. Ensuite, l'embarcation croisait des Parasaurolophus qui jouaient dans l'eau, dont l'un d'eux arrosait l'embarcation avec ses narines. Alors qu'un logo de la prochaine zone était visible au loin, l'un des Parasaurolophus sort de l'eau en détournant le bateau de sa trajectoire. Celui-ci se rend dans une zone de « détention » des dinosaures les plus dangereux. Deux Compsognathus sont vus en train de se disputer un bout de tissus à coté d'un bateau abandonné, puis l'embarcation passait en dessous d''une caisse contenant un Raptor avant d'entrer dans les bâtiments.

Les visiteurs étaient obligés de traverser les bâtiments abandonnés aux dinosaures carnivores et de plonger dans un lagon 26 mètres plus bas pour échapper à un Tyrannosaure.

Inaugurée en 1996, l'attraction Jurassic Park du parc Universal Studios Hollywood avait bénéficié d'un gros relooking pour laisser place à Jurassic World : The Ride avec quelques changement majeurs tels que l'ajout de l'atrium d'observation sous-marin du Mosasaurus, ou bien encore l'arrivée de nouveaux dinosaures animatroniques, dont l'Indominus Rex. Le scénario de l'attraction était quant à lui 100% inédit en proposant aux visiteurs une immersion au sein du parc Jurassic World le jour de l'évasion de l'Indominus Rex. La file d'attente comportera quant à elle des vidéos interactives qui permettront d'en apprendre plus sur nos dinosaures favoris, tandis que Blue, le Raptor d'Owen accueillera les visiteurs à l'extérieur de l'attraction, remplaçant ainsi le Raptor classique des anciens films. Si l'attraction n'ouvrira ses portes que dans quelques jours, des visiteurs privilégiés que nous étions pourront la découvrir en soft opening.

\- Un Noël à Jurassic Park River Adventure! S'extasièrent les enfants tout en mangeant des chocolats à l'effigie même du parc!

\- À condition que le Père Noël ne se fasse pas bouffer! Répliqua Malcolm sur le ton de l'humour, tandis que je finissais de lire la description du dépliant, lorsque qu'une carte glissa de la brochure sur laquelle il y était écrit.

_Joyeux Noël!_

_John Hammond._

Esquissant un sourire, je la rangeais soigneusement quand Yvan m'interpella.

\- Au fait...Dit-il.

\- Tu penses que ça a quel goût une omelette avec des œufs de Raptors?

**FIN**


End file.
